Our Own Destiny
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: Audrienne decides to travel with her Uncle Randy, after a car wreck kills her parents. Mason Hardy decides to become a wrestler when his parents divorced. What happens when these two opposites clash at arena stage and notice the sudden attraction? OC/OC.
1. Audrienne Samuels

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 1: Audrienne Samuels**

**A/N: So, I've been thinking about doing this fic for a while. But, I'm going to give it a try. Let me know if you like it or not. I know it's going to be a little similar to Welcome To My Truth with the OC/OC concept. But, trust me it's different.**

**So, Enjoy the chapter.**

**--**

Have you ever felt like the world was against you. As if all they want is for you to suffer? Well, that's how I feel. But, I think it's ten times worse. People say God does things for a reason. God hates me. I don't see why he should hate me. I'm a pretty good girl. I've never done drugs, nor have I drank beer. Okay, that's a lie. Of course I've drank beer, I mean, what teenager hasn't. But, I don't think God would punish me just because I've had beer. There are a million other teenagers in the world who are worse than me. Some kill their families, others, are in gangs. Me? I've done nothing that would involve the Police.

But, I guess being myself was good enough to ruin my family. And, it happened just on one night. One stupid...stupid night. It's like a DVD replaying itself over and over again in my head. And each time I see it, the more tears shed. I never wished for this to happen, nor, did I ever expect for it to. What hurts the most, I was the only one who survived that night.

Never will I forget it. The night where my world fell apart.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_"No, mom..." I sighed, running a hand through my light brunette locks, "No, but, I'm here with Ryan. No, you can't.. Mom!" _

_She was beyond pissed with me. Apparently I forgot that we were going to visit my Uncle tonight. He was taken a small break from his job, and was staying at my grandma's house. We were all going to have a family dinner because of his unexpected arrival. I was never really that close with my Uncle. I mean, we do talk, and have a good time with each other. But, his schedule keeps him away from home, meaning I barely get to see him. Unless, I decide to tune in every Monday night at nine._

_Here I was, at the park with my one year boyfriend, Ryan. We had been together since Junior year. We met in Italian class, Ms. Gonzales made us "Italian Buddies." From there, Ryan and I kicked it off. I always thought he was good-looking, but I never really thought that He and I would become something more than friends. However, it happened. We fell for each other, and he asked me to our Homecoming. And, then, at the Homecoming, in front of everyone, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course, it was the sweetest moment ever, and I said Yes. _

_My parents always liked Ryan. He is the perfect example of a great boyfriend. He's intelligent, funny, good-looking, and a great guy. He's also the quarterback of the football team, and I'm the head cheerleader. You can say, we are the "It Couple" of the school. I'm not that stuck-up, know-it-all cheerleader. That's the first thing that comes to most people's minds when they hear I'm the head cheerleader. They think I'm an air-head who thinks she's the shit. Reality Check: That's the opposite of me. Everyone who really knows me understands that. But, the others, always have that judgment._

_I shut my cell-phone off, and shoved it into my pocket. Ryan smirked, as he shifted on his swing._

_"What did your mom say?" _

_I rolled my eyes; "She's going to pick me up. I forgot that my Uncle's in town, and we're having a family dinner for him." _

_"Eh, that's cool," he shrugged, "Wait, is it the Uncle that's on WWE?" _

_"Yes," I nodded, and his eyes lit up. He was a fan of my Uncle. Weird right? I thought so. I never actually watched my Uncle on television. I thought it would be pretty scary to see him fighting other men. As far as I know, he's the bad guy on tv. No one likes him because he's conceited, arrogant ass. It kind of resembles him in real life. _

_"Sweet, you think I could meet him?"_

_I shook my head, giggling; "No, I don't think so. My mom's already in a pissy mood."_

_A frown came upon his lips, and he stood up from his swing. He came over to mine, placing his hands on each of the chains. I smiled, as he looked down at me. _

_"That stinks, I really wanted to meet him." _

_"Too bad," I stuck my tongue out at him, "The next time he's in town, I promise to call you."_

_"Good," he pushed my swing up, causing my feet to no longer touch the floor, "Because if I don't meet him, I'll be a very unhappy boyfriend."_

_"I keep my word babe," I formed a smile as he lowered his face to mine. Then, his lips fell onto mine for a sweet kiss. _

_"Sweetie!" My mom's voice echoed throughout the park, "Get your ass over here!"_

_Ryan released his lips from my own, allowing me to get off the swing. I squeezed my eyes shut for a brief second, and opened them back up. Ryan waved at my mom, and he turned back to me._

_"Have fun," he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug, "I love you." _

_"Love you too," I kissed his lips once more, and made my to the car. _

_To my surprise, my dad was in the car too. He was driving, and my mom was in the passenger seat. I took a saet in the back, buckling my seatbelt. He began driving away from the park, and into the road. _

_"So, can you tell me how you forgot about your Uncle?" My mother began, "The Uncle that loves you very much."_

_Here we go. She always tries to make me feel guilty. _

_"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to!" _

_"Sure," my dad snorted, "I don't blame you though, your Uncle is an ass." _

_My mom gasped, "Don't you start with that shit, Dan."_

_"Well, I'm just being honest Sarah," he rolled his eyes, "You have to admit, your brother is a complete asshole."_

_Oh god. Why is my dad starting with this? He never really liked my Uncle. I don't know why, but they had some small heat between each other. _

_"Dan, shut your fucking mouth," my mother warned him, "My brother cares about you. He's done so much for you, and.." _

_"And what Sarah!" he yelled, "And what? He screwed me over at my job! He made me lose my job!" _

_When will my dad let that go. I mean, I understand that he lost his job at the Wrestling Gym. But, my Uncle apologized. _

_"A job that wasn't going to get you anywhere!" she fired back, banging on the window, "Get over it! You have a job now." _

_"No, that job would have given us so much more," he shook his head, turning to my mother, "We wouldn't be here right now Sarah! We would have been fucking rich! We would have had the perfect life! But, no, your annoying, arrogant brother was jealous! Jealous of my talent..." _

_"Your talent? For what? Training the girls? Please Dan, that's bullshit. You just wanted that job because you got to touch the divas."_

_He looked at her with disgust; "How could you say that in front of your daughter Sarah?! I didn't want to do that!"_

_"That's not what my brother said!" she screamed angrily. _

_This was incredible. My parents never fought in the car before. Kinda shocking, because the only time they fight is when it's about my Uncle. _

_"Well, your brother is a fucking liar! He wanted to screw all those girls! He was--"_

_Oh my gosh, concentrate on the road! Wait...we're on the other side of the road. Oh my god... why isn't paying attention!_

_"LOOK OUT!" I exclaimed shutting my eyes as fast as I could. _

_BAM... BAM...CRASH... FIRE..._

_My body smashed against the concrete, cold street. I could here the sirens of the Ambulances, and police officers yell. Weakly, I lifted my hand, touching my forehead. It's bleeding...My eyes closed shut, as I doze off into a dark dream. _

* * *

My name's Audrienne Samuels, and I'm seventeen years old. I survived a deadly crash, that killed both of my parents. I was the lucky one. I suffered a concussion, broke my arm, and had a couple of bruises all over my body, and stitches on forehead. I didn't want to survive. If anything, I would have rather died with my parents. We were our own little family, and now, I'm only one. The only one who's helped me survive? Ryan. He was there at the hospital, and the first to meet me at my grandma's house.

I've been to my house only twice. And, both times, the only thing I've seemed to do was break down into tears. I can't handle feeling alone. My house felt so empty, and cold. When it always was upbeat and the scent of my mother's home-meal cooking traveled throughout the halls.

Now, I'm here. Sitting at my grandma's house, listening to another fight. I haven't spoken too much, I can't. It's like the words are stuck in my throat. No one understands the pain I'm going through.

"Listen, she has to stay here with me," she said in the opposite room. "She has to finish her school year."

I heard him sigh, and his footsteps pace up and down the room; "Look, I think she should get away from this environment Mom."

"No," she stated in a straight-forward voice, "No, she is not going with you. It's dangerous out there. Traveling twenty-four seven?!"

"Mom, she can see what's out there. It's not healthy for her to stay here. Please, mom. You know, I'm responsible."

"You have so much going on with you honey, you can't travel with a seventeen year old!"

"She's grown-up! It's not like I'm taking a five year old with me."

"I want her with me," my grandmother violently told him, "You need to get that straight."

There was silence in the room, and in a few seconds, they entered the living room. I sat there, staring at the book I was 'reading'. My uncle and Grandma stood in front of me.

"Honey," she was the first to speak, "Are you alright?"

Nothing.

"Sweetie, please talk to me."

I let out a breath, and peered up at them. But, I didn't say anything.

"Audrienne speak please! You're worrying me," my grandma's voice shook, "Do you really want me to send you to a pyschologist like the Doctor told me to?"

No chance in hell. Those shrinks don't understand anyone. One came to talk to me at the hospital, and he was such a...let's say... peculiar human being.

My uncle stared at me with worried eyes.

"Audrienne," he spoke, "I know you don't want to stay here, you know. There's too much...Look, do you want to come on the road with me?"

I knew this was going to come. He was asking me for my opinion. And, to tell you the truth, I don't want to go. It was his fault this whole tragedy happened. His fucking fault...

"No."

"Good," my grandma beamed, "Tomorrow, you're starting school. Audrienne, you're heading to the guidance counselor in the morning okay? They know about everything. And they understand..."

"Understand?" I snapped with a cold voice, "Understand that I lost my parents in car wreck_ I_was in too? Do they understand that I can't sleep at night, and that, this is all... Grandma, they don't understand shit."

Appalled from my words, she gasped; "Don't speak that way, I will not allow that language coming from you. Honey, your guidance counselors want to help you. You can go and spill out your feelings to them."

That's it. As much as it pains me to do this. I seriously don't think this arrangement is going to work out.

"You know what," I could feel the tears burn behind my eyes, "Give me a plane ticket, I'm staying with Uncle Randy."

**--  
Okay, please tell me what you think!  
I don't know if I like it / I would love for you all to decide that!**

xoxo, Michelle.


	2. Mason Hardy

****

Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 2: Mason Hardy  
Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

So, Enjoy the chapter.

**--  
Flashback. **

_"You know what Jeff, Fuck you!" She screamed and the sound of glass shattered against the hardwood floor._

_"Look," I heard him sigh, "I can't do this anymore with you Leah," he told her, lowering his voice._

_"Can't d-do what?" she slurred her words, and I could hear her bitter laughter, "You seriously are-are, where's my drink Jeff? Where did you put it."_

_Another glass shattered, and my mother screamed with anger; "That was my fucking wine!"_

_Covering my ears, I heard my father begin to yell at her. He was losing his temper again, which wasn't good. I don't understand why my mother acts this way with him. She barely gets to see him anymore, I barely get to see him. But, every time he comes back, there's always a fight. And these fights, usually end with my father leaving the house, and staying with Uncle Matt._

_I sat on the stairs, holding back my own anger. The anger that always builds inside of me when I hear there stupid fights. My parents got married young, there were deeply in love, that's what my mom tells me. I hate hearing her stupid love story, but every time she's wasted, she locks me in her room, and tells me it. I guess I've gotten used to it, but, I've gotten sick of it too._

_"You know what Jeff?!" There she goes, slamming the bottle of wine on the table, "Get the fuck out!"_

_"No," my dad shook his head, "You're getting help Leah."_

_"I don't need your help," she told him, as I heard her open the bottle again, "I'm perfectly fine. You, however, are such a self-ce-centered husband."_

_"You're not getting help from me. You're getting help from a proffessional."_

_She stared laughing uncontrollably at my father. I knew he was losing his patience with her._

_"And," he stopped her laughter, "I want a divorce."_

_Wait a minute? A Divorce? He wants a divorce from my mom? Finally. I've been waiting for this day for such a long time, I knew it was coming. After hearing that, I went stood up, and made my way into the kitchen. My parents turned to me, and I could see the pain in my mother's chocolate brown eyes. Tears fell from her eyes, as she placed the wine bottle down._

_"Get the hell out of here," she said to me with a sharp tone, "Go to your room now."_

_"No," I shrugged, shoving my hands into my jean pockets, "I want to stay in here, and listen to this."_

_My dad ran a hand through his dyed blonde hair; "I think you should go."_

_"No thanks."_

_"Get the hell out!" My mother screamed at me, coming closer. She was 5'11, just a little shorter than me. Her eyes shot daggers at me, she didn't like me very much. I always skipped school, I got piercings without her permission, tattoos too. I was the trouble-maker, ever since I was a little. Most say I take from my dad, but, I'm not that much like him._

_He stepped in between us, pushing me back. My dad was about the same height as me, but he was more muscular. After all, he was a WWE wrestler, he was expected to look that way._

_"Leah, I talked to Jennah," my dad said, oh no, he talked to Grandma._

_"W-what? You talked to my mother?!"_

_"Yes I did," he nodded, "She's moving in."_

_"I can't believe you Jeff," she shook her head, more tears falling, "Why would you do this?!"_

_"Because you are an alcoholic. Obviously, I can't take this anymore. I come home to spend time with my family, and this is what I find. you, drunk to no end. I can't take it anymore Leah... we aren't right for each other."_

_"You never were right for each other," I coughed, averting my eyes elsewhere._

_"Shut up!" my mom snapped at me, "If you say another word, you're grounded."_

_"Whatever," I mumbled, as my dad looked at me._

_"I'll get my lawyer to file the papers," my dad seriously told her, "And, I'll send them to you."_

_"Fine, you're a horrible husband anyway," she cried angrily, "As for our son, he's staying with me."_

_I cocked an eyebrow, staring at her; "Actually, I want to go with him."_

_My mother's eyes widened, it was like, we were taking her whole life away. And with that, she ran upstairs, and I heard her door shut._

_"You can't come with me," my dad disagreed, "Too young."_

_"Dad, I'm seventeen."_

_"You have senior year of high school."_

_Smirking, I quickly answered; "It's not like I'm gonna graduate anyway."_

_He sighed, swearing under his breath; "On one condition.."_

_"What?"_

_"You're gonna have to wrestle."_

* * *

That day still sticks in my head. It rewinds itself everytime I think about my mother. I haven't spoken to her since the day My dad and I drove her to my grandma's house. She didn't want to say good-bye to me. Instead, she just said "assholes", and quickly went into her house. I don't know where she is, or how she is.

I'm Mason Hardy, and I'm nineteen years old. I'm the same way I was two years ago, except for the small things. Like, I used to hate wrestling, now I'm a WWE wrestler. I had to become one in order to leave my house. That was two years ago. I trained for about a year, and made my debut a little after that. At first, I didn't want to do it, I didn't like wrestling. I thought it was pointless, and boring. But, now, I'm one of the cool heels.

People say I remind them of my dad, except for the hair. See, I have shaggy dirty blonde hair, that reaches right before my eyes. On the other hand, my dad's hair is short, and it's always a different color. He makes odd designs with his stubble, my face has no beard, it's clean cut. The two of us have green eyes, and a built physicue. I have tattoos too, not as much as him though.

"Mason," I heard his voice echo through the hall, "What are you doing?"

Currently, I was sitting in the middle of the hall, listening to my I-Pod, and reading the latest WWE magazine. I took off one ear-bud, and peered up at him.

"Nothing."

"You have training in the ring in about fifteen minutes."

I nodded; "I know."

"Okay," he nodded, "I'm heading to the catering room, wanna join?"

"No thanks."

"Hey, Kelly's going to be there," he hinted with a wink. Oh no, Kelly Kelly? She's one year older than me, and believes I like her more than a friend. I mean, we both had a small fling, but I don't like her more than a friend. She's just...irritating.

"Nah," I shook my head, "I'd rather stay here than see her."

"Okay," he shrugged, and behind him was John Cena, "Oh hey dude."

"Hey," he smirked, "Mason, what are you doing?"

"Reading,?!" I answered, "Got a problem?"

"Nah, dude," Cena smiled, "Did you know, Orton has a surprise for us?"

"A surprise?" My pops rose an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"Let me just say, it's a new person to add into our group of friends."

A new person? Hm. That should be interesting. Newbies are fun to mess with. Since they don't know anything, they become gullible. My new mission? Mess with the newbie, whoever this guy may be.

And my rebel ways begin again, as usual.

**--  
Kinda short, but he doesn't have a lot going on.  
Please review(: I want to know if I should keep this fic.  
xoxo, Michelle**


	3. Hello Stranger

****

Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 3: Hello, stranger.  
Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!

A/N: I have character pictures up for Audrienne and Mason Hardy . Check em' out.

So, Enjoy the chapter.

**--  
Audrienne's POV. **

My eyes hid behind the dark oversize glasses, as I walked down the parking lot.

"Can you tell me again, why you had to park so far away?"

He didn't say anything, instead, he took out a cigarette and lighter. Averting my eyes to a different direction, I moved a bit farther from him. That's a gross habit. I don't see how people could smoke. I've tried a cigarette before, when I was a freshman. It was disgusting, and I swore to myself I would never have a cigarette again.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, "You moved to the other side of the parking lot."

I looked over to him, and pointed to the cigarette he held in between his fingers. He looked at it, and back at me. Does he not understand?

"Second hand," I emphasized, "You really shouldn't be smoking, especially near me."

"Oh," With one last puff, he threw the cigarette down, and stomped on it, "I've tried to quit, but..."

"It's addicting, I know," I nodded, "You've said that to me several times over the past few years."

Doesn't he remember? I always tell him to stop smoking, and he tells me it's addicting, and hard to quit. He always told me the next time he would see me, he would no longer be a smoker. That was a lie. He never kept any of his promises, well from what I knew.

We entered the arena from the back door. I was met by a crowded hallway, with voices yelling and talking all at the same time. It sounds like my High School hallway. Full with a different mixture of people, except everyone here are all adults. Which, kind of makes me feel out of place.

"Follow me," Uncle Randy took my hand, pulling me through the commotion. I could tell eyes were on me, and I have a feeling I would become the center of conversation sooner or later.

Suddenly, my Uncle stopped in the middle of the hallway, where there was no commotion. I stared at him oddly, as he began to speak with some really tall guy. He was built, his hair was clean cut, and he had a nice pair of blue eyes. He was attractive, where have I seen him before?

I stood alongside my Uncle, and I looked down at my cellphone. Nothing New.

"Audrienne," Uncle Randy said my name, "Remember him?"

Staring up, the guy smiled, showing off his obvious dimples.

"No."

The man frowned, and shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a look, and my Uncle just smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked him, "Maybe if you tell me you're name, I can possibly remember."

He stuck his hand out; "It's John..- John Cena."

Oh! This is my Uncle's best friend, Johnny! How could I totally forget?! Sometimes he would join my Uncle when he would come over to visit. He's really nice, but somehow and funny too. Clearly embarrassed, I bit my bottom lip, and allowed a laugh to escape my lips.

"How could I forget?! Sorry," I gladly took his hand, and he pulled me into a hug, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, uhm.. I was supposed to go to the..." he stopped his sentence, "So, how are you?"

"You were supposed to come to the funeral," I nodded, "Nice flowers you sent."

"Thanks, I'm sorry about the loss Audrienne."

A lump in my throat formed, as they both looked at me with pity. I knew they felt bad about it, hell, they should feel bad. I lost my parents, and it kills me each and every day. I could feel the tears want to rush down my cheeks, but I won't let it happen now. I can't let it all out, _right now_.

"Where can I put my stuff?" I asked my Uncle.

"Oh, I'll take you," he signaled John with his head, "You're coming with us."

John nodded, and he moved over to my side. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, he was so much taller than me.

"So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," I informed him, "I'm turning eighteen soon."

"You are turning into a beautiful young woman," he complimented, "So, how was school going for you?"

"I was in Honors."

"Nice," he smiled, and then we entered the locker-room Uncle Randy had opened. Whoa! There's a lot in here. You have your leather couch, artistic frames, television, bathroom, chairs, and a table. They have it made here! I set my bags down, and let out a sigh. John went over to the couch and plopped onto it. I threw my bags onto the floor, and sighed. It was a long flight, and now, I'm mostly going to have a boring night.

Suddenly, I heard the ring tone "Poster Princess" fill up the quiet room. Quickly, I answered the door without realizing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Is that a way you greet your boyfriend?"

Aw! It's Ryan. The last time I saw him? The day before I left, we were talking about how we're going to keep our relationship intact. It was so sad leaving him too.

"Oh! Sorry babe, how are you?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Randy mouth the word "babe", his eyebrow cocked up confusedly. John rolled his eyes, staring at my Uncle.

"I could be better. I'm a little sick, I think I caught a cold."

"Aw! Drink some Orange juice, and sleep. So, how's everything there? Any juicy gossip?"

"No, not yet. I miss you, babe."

"I miss you too Ryan."

"So, have you met any wrestlers yet?"

"No, not yet. I feel so short compared to all of them!"

He laughed; "Babe, that's because you are barely 5'2."

"Shut up," I giggled, "It's not nice to make fun of my height."

"I love you," he said, "I gotta go babe."

"Alright, I'll text you okay?"

"I'll be waiting, later babe."

"Love you too."

And he hung up the phone, and I just slipped the phone to my back pocket. When I turned back around, I saw Randy and John staring at me with curious eyes. Giving them a look, I took a seat on the couch.

"So, who was that?" John was the first to ask, obviously interested in who I was speaking with.

"Ryan," I simply answered, and he waited for me to continue, but I didn't.

"Whose Ryan?"

"My boyfriend," I responded folding my arms into my chest, "We've been together for a year."

"Why can't I keep a relationship for that long?!" Cena mumbled to himself. Aw! I don't see why he can't keep a relationship with someone for a year. C'mon he's gorgeous! He could have any girl he wants, I bet he'll find his right girl sooner or later.

"Listen, John and I have a meeting with Vince and the other superstars," Uncle Randy went over to the table, and grabbed a large book, "This is the new WWE program. Why don't you go find somewhere to hang out, and look through the book? That way, you can get familiar with the people here."

"Sure," I stood up from the couch, and took the book, "Where can I go?"

"Anywhere, just search the arena. Why don't you talk with some of the divas? Get to know them."

"Okay," I simply stated, and then the two left the room, I trailed behind them. They went the opposite direction from me. I'm so lost here, I don't feel at home.Everyone here is used to this, I'm not. Oh look, the catering room! Maybe I can go there. Nope. It's full of people, and they have taken all the tables. That's great. Hm, as I walked down the corridor, I stopped at a certain place. It was a curtain. Hm, I wonder what's behind that curtain. Curiosity sparked me, and so I went for it.

My body went through the curtain, and there I was introduced to the live arena. No one was in seats, and the crew members had just finished setting up the four-sided ring. Wow, this is pretty interesting. Soon, in a few hours people are going to fill up this arena? They must have a lot, and I mean a lot of fans in one state. I have an idea.

I walked down the ramp, and stood in front of the ring. Wow, it looks so much bigger than what I've seen in pictures and stuff. My hand lingered against the sides, as I made my way completely around the ring. The book fell from my hand accidentally, causing me to pick it up. I really should look at this, I mean, I'm most likely going to see these people every Monday.

Jumping of the security wall, I took a seat in the seventh aisle, not too close, but not too far from the ring. My legs draped over the seat in front of me, as I slouched in the seat. My Denim Ed Hardy hat easily covered my eyes, so no one could recognize me. The book sat on my lap, and I opened the first page. So many names, each in different colors. I guess RAW is red, SmackDown is blue, and ECW is black.

I began flipping through the pages, staring at each of them closely. Uncle Randy was on the third page, alongside some guy named Chris Jericho. What's with his hair? He looks like a backstreet boy. The next page contained John, and another guy, Shawn Michaels. He seems like the entertainer, just by his smile. I continued flipping through the pages, and to tell you, there aren't a lot of cute guys. With the exception of a couple. For example, the tag team, Simply Priceless? Those two guys are so cute. I really haven't see anymore, then again, I'm still looking through this book.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a deep voice ask, "A fan?"

Instead of looking up, I stared a the page. What if it's the boss or something? Or like, the Great Khali. He's so big and scary, I can totally tell just by this book and the small biography about him.

Suddenly, I heard the footsteps come toward me, and the same person leap over the security wall.

"Hey," the guy continued, "You must be a V.I.P fan? How come you made it so early?"

A V.I.P fan? That's the first generalization he's making. What if I was a diva trying out? Or, a journalist?

"No," I sharply stated without looking up, "I'm not A V.I.P fan."

"Oh," he sighed, "Then, who are you?"

"Someone."

A chuckle escaped his lips; "Oh really? Well, then nice to meet you _someone_. I'm Mason."

His hand stuck out, and he patiently waited for my response. I took his hand, shaking it lightly. When I released, he leaned back against the chair my legs were resting on.

"So, why are you here, I haven't seen you around, so you obviously aren't a new diva. McMahon tells us about divas beforehand. So..."

"I'm Audrienne," I answered cutting his sentence off. Then, I lifted my eyes, which were met with his, "And, I don't really know why I'm here."

"Oh," he rose an eyebrow, and a smirk came across his lips, "That's interesting."

I nodded. He had some skater style dirty blonde hair, and a pair of green eyes. He was tall, probably reaching 6'1. And he wasn't too built, however, not to skinny either. His eyes looked me up and down, and a smirk came across his face.

"Since you're new, if you want, I can show you around.."

"Uhm, thanks, but no thanks," I got up from the chair quickly, only to allow the program book to fall onto the floor. Woops. I leaned down to pick it up, and Mason did the same. Our faces were close, and his hand connected with mine. Pulling away, I stood up straight, trying to act as if nothing happened. He held the program book in one hand.

"Here you go," he handed it to me, "Would you be offended if I said you are_ really_ short."

"Not at all," A smile lifted upon my lips, his smile was so cute, "I'll take it as a compliment."

"What if I didn't mean it as a compliment?" he said as we began walking down the stairs.

I jumped over the security wall, and he did the same. Turning around, I stared up at him.

"Then, we have a problem."

"Sure," he nodded, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, "I like short girls."

Whoa.

"Good for you," I took a step back, and began walking backwards, "Later."

His eyes were still on me, I could feel it. And to tell you the truth, I kinda liked it. Wait, what am I saying? No, I can't like it. Stepping through the curtains, I was met by Randy and some girl, walking toward me.

"Audrienne," he called out, and I went over to them, "Ria, this is Audrienne, my niece."

The red-head showed off her pearly whites, "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Maria."

"My pleasure," I grinned, her hand met with mine for a brief handshake.

"So, have you met anyone?" she asked, as Randy went to speak with some crew member.

"Yeah actually."

"Really?" her voice became perkier than before, "Who?"

"Uh," I looked down to the floor, and back at her, "His name's Mason?"

Her face went from perky, to a bit serious. Her fingers combed through her locks.

"Was he nice to you?"

"Yes," I responded, "Why?"

"Well, Mason's is sorta the trouble-maker around here. I mean, not too serious, but with new people, he usually...well, likes to fool with them."

It didn't look like he was trying to fool with me.

"So, should I not talk to him?"

"I never said that," she continued, "If he starts picking on you, then do the same. He's not the type of guy a father would want their daughter to bring home."

Suddenly, I heard snickers come from the other side of the hallway. My head turned, and their I saw two wrestlers, John, and Mason. He was into the conversation, and I'm guessing he's the one whose making them all laugh.

In a few seconds, his eyes fell on me, and a smirk formed. My eyes averted to a different direction, and Maria simply noticed.

"I know, he's really cute."

She was right, he was really cute. It's not like anything is going to happen though. I have a boyfriend, right?

--  
**Third Chapter done!  
So sorry for the lack of updates!  
School has been such a pain.  
F.Y.I - I have character pictures up for my stories, so if you'd like, check them out.**

**Oh, and please review(: They are greatly appreciated.**  
Love, Michelle


	4. Is He The Blonde Hair Guy?

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 4: Is he the blonde haired guy?**

**Thanks for the reviews, you all are awesome! I'm going to try a third POV for the whole chapter. Sorry for the long wait! **

--

_If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go._

The lyrics rhythmically swept out of the bouncy diva's lips. She held up a purple short dress up against her body, while she stared at her reflection through the body-size mirror.

"Ugh, no," she angrily groaned, throwing the purple dress on the floor, "I hate this."

Mickie rummaged through her suitcase, searching for the perfect outfit to wear. She only had a half hour to get ready, and to her, that was little time to prepare. She pulled out a turqoise dress, that cut right above the knee, and also had skinny straps.

"Nice," she commented to herself, "Let's try it."

People say when you're talking to yourself, it means you're going crazy. To Mickie, talking to yourself wasn't bad. It's what helps her keep herself intact. And tonight, talking to herself was the best thing to do. Since, her best friend wasn't in the room with her. He, in fact, was training with his friends. Of course, he had invited her. She denied his request, partly because she needed to get ready for the date.

_Knock, Knock_

Her head snapped to the door, and she could feel her heart begin to pound a bit faster than before. Was it her date? And if it was, she was not ready at all.

"Coming," she sighed, biting her lip nervously, and then, she opened the door, "Cena?"

A bright smile came across his face, and he barged into the room. Her eyebrow went up, shutting the door behind her. He set his gym bag on the floor, and took a seat on her bed. He wouldn't be staying too long, he was supposed to be going to a training session. Conversely, he decided to stop by Mickie's hotel room to see what was up.

"So, what's with the dresses on the floor?"

She quickly took the dresses in her possession, shoving them into her suitcase. John smirked, staring at the diva up and down.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I..sorta.. have a date," she partly grinned, unclipping her hair, "and, I don't know what to wear."

Now completely understanding the reason for the dresses on the floor, he nodded. He saw the small sparkle in her eye, and he knew whoever this date was, she must like him very much. She entered the bathroom, quickly changing into her turquoise dress. Then, she stood in front of John, twirling in a full circle.

"What's your opinion on this dress?"

His eyes trailed up and down her body, completely satisfied with her choose. Then again, she always did look perfect in whatever she wore. He knew she was beautiful no matter what she wore.

"Gorgeous Micks."

"Really?" she eyed herself in the mirror, turning around, to see her rear, "You don't think it makes my butt look too big? Or-is it too elegant."

"Firstly, it's not too elegant for your first date. Second, you're ass is always big."

Mickie gasped taking a glance at her friend. He simply shrugged, with that captivating smirk of his.

"Like that makes me feel better about it."

"It should," he nodded, "Girls would kill for an ass like yours."

"Yeah," she chuckled, adjusting the top of her dress, "That's true. Thanks, Cena."

"No problem," he said, getting back up from the bed, "I'm taking one of your good energy drinks, if you don't mind."

"Fine, but you seriously need to get me more," she said from the bathroom, "Because, the one you're taking is the last one."

He sat on the bed once more, taking a look at the WWE magazine resting on the bed, "Mhm."

Mickie took out several hair products, trying her best to think of a nice way to style her hair. After about five minutes of thinking, the diva decided on some loose curls, and a cute clip to put some of it up. The makeup was next, she tried keeping it natural. She didn't want to look like a drag queen.

"John," she exited the bathroom, staring down at herself, "How do I look?"

He stared up from the magazine, at the wonderful image standing above him. He knew she looked completely gorgeous, and that her 'date' would fall head over heels for her. What man wouldn't?

"Beautiful."

A cute grin formed on her lips, as she took a seat on the bed.

"You know who my date is right?"

He actually had no clue. She never got around to mention who he really was.

"No, who is it?"

"...Chris Jericho."

* * *

"No thank you," she wrinkled her nose, staring at the white shake whirling in the glass, "That doesn't look appetizing."

A deep laugh came from the other side of the ring. Her eyes glanced over to the tall man.

"It's very nutritional," The Legend Killer added, "And healthy."

She crossed her arms together, she wasn't about to take a sip of that gooey substance. No way, she'd rather drink Propel. That's healthy too, and it looks tastier than the energy milkshake. the brunette adjusted herself on the top turnbuckle, watching Jeff Hardy and John practicing grapples. She stared intently, looking at the way they positioned themselves. It was rather interesting, and seemed to be a bit entertaining.

Audrienne was the only girl at this training session today. Randy gave her the option of staying at the hotel, or going to this training session. After thinking about how boring it would be to be alone at the hotel, she decided to join her Uncle for the session.

In her hand, she held up the water bottle, pouring some water into her mouth. With the opposite hand, she combed through her dark brunette locks, smoothing the waves out. Her blue eyes roamed around the huge training room, looking for anyone who seemed familiar. Some were, and those were the ones who didn't talk to her Uncle and his friends.

"Do you enjoy spending your time near rings?"

The voice was easily recongisable. After all, she had just heard this voice several nights ago. And, this voice never left her mind after their first encounter. Her head twisted to her side, as he leaned against the top rope.

"Well, I should get used to this," she shrugged, "I mean, I am going to be around here for a while."

"Oh really?" He arched an eyebrow, staring at the men in the middle of the ring, "So, which one of these is your long-lost father? Don't tell me it's the blond. He's a weirdo."

"The blonde?" asked Audrienne, currently, there were two of them in the ring, "Which one?"

"Hardy."

"Well," she took another sip of her water, "It's not any of the blondes."

"Good," he smirked, moving closer to the turnbuckle, she was sitting on, "Because, if Hardy was your long-lost father, we would be related. And,well- that would suck."

Audrienne was slightly confused by now. Who was he related to? Was it possible one of those blondes was his brother?

"So, who's your daddy?"

"None." she answered, looking at him with a serious face, "None of these large men are my father."

"Cool, that means I dont' have to go through the _'dad interrogation test'_."

Giggles escaped from her lips, and he just smiled.

"You're going to have to go through," her index finger pointed to the Self-Proclaimed Legend Killer, "Him."

Mason followed her finger, and saw him discussing something with his best friend, John Cena.

"Oh, so you're Randy's surprise guest!"

Audrienne rolled her eyes, before nodding; "I believe so."

"And you are a pretty cute surprise...."

She jumped off the top turnbuckle, now directly facing him. She could tell he had begun to flirt with her, and that wasn't something she wanted to happen. He smirked, running his fingers into his dirty blonde hair.

"Look," she allowed a sigh to escape from her pink-glossed lips, "Thanks for the compliment, but I suggest you don't flirt with me. Okay?"

He gave her a look, stepping into the ring.

"I wasn't flirting with you," Mason shot back, stretching his arms, "I just handed you a compliment. Don't get too high off yourself, _Audrienne_."

The brunette gasped, before giving him a warning look. She knew he was trying to get under her skin, and he successfully did. However, she wouldn't allow that to happen-right?

"Whatever," she stepped into the wrestling ring he was in, before turning away, "Hey, Uncle Randy! Can you show me that grappling move thing?!"

Mason laughed inwardly, staring at the petite teen walk toward her uncle. He had found some interest in her, and he knew she was clearly annoyed with him. And that's how he liked it. He could tell she was the hard-ass chick, who doesn't take crap from anyone. And, to him, that was a turn-on. Now, all he needed to do is, try and catch her under his 'Hardy Spell', and everything could possibly work out between them. However, he knew nothing about her. It was like she was a mystery. He promised himself, he would figure out her story, and somehow become hers.

**---  
Sorry for the super long wait!  
I've had a lot going on!  
So,please,please, review!  
I need to know if it's still worth writing!  
xoxo,Michelle**


	5. Vertically Challenged

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 5: Vertically Challenged. **

**A/N: Wow, I feel bad. It's been a month since I have updated this story! So, maybe I'll do two chapters in one night? Eh, it depends on my mood. Also, Merry Christmas and, Happy Holidays!**  
---

Her head leaned back against the seat, her eyes shifted around to check out what everyone else was doing. Most of the superstars were speaking on the phone, reading, or talking with each other. In front of her sat her Uncle, John, Mickie, and Maria. Audrienne had noticed the way her Uncle spoke to the fiery red-head. He was always smiling, and busting the diva's chops. In Audrienne's lap was a simple tabloid magazine. She enjoyed reading the scandalous stories the writers thought of. However, it had gotten boring once she reached the end. Mickie had tried to bring her into a conversation, however, Audrienne couldn't seem to grasp the conversation well. Instead, Mickie's attention was taken by John. Audrienne saw the way John stared at the diva. He was more obvious about his feelings, than Randy was with Maria.

In her ears, the sound of popular dance music went through. Audrienne had remembered the time she would stand up, and make up random choreography to songs. Dancing was something special to her, although it did contribute to her Cheerleeading talent. She always did have a talent in mixing back flips with dance moves. What saddened her more was the fact she would no longer be able to perform with her team, and allow herself to contribute ideas for new choreography.

"Excuse me, Uncle Randy," she interrupted his conversation with Maria, "Can I get a drink from that stand over there?"

He simply nodded, "Sure. Do you need money?"

Audrienne shook her head, as she stood up from the uncomfortable seat.

"No thanks. I have ten bucks."

He smiled, and continued with his conversation. Running a hand through her dark locks, Audrienne walked toward the stand. Patiently, she stood, the line isn't very long. Her fingers grazed the I-pod, as she searched for a song. After deciding on, 'Decode' by Paramore, the brunette slid the I-Pod, into her back pocket. Finally, as she reached the front of the stand, the man stared at her. He was obviously tired, his dark eyes were droopy.

"How may I help you?" He asked, leaning his shoulder against the stand.

"Can I have an Iced Tea please?"

He nodded, and turned around toward the fridge. He took out the bottle, and set it down.

"Anything else?"

"Let's see, does anything catch my eye? Those cookies do look delicious, or that Soft Pretzel." she thought to herself.

"Yeah, can I have a Pepsi?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Swiftly, she turned around, her topaz eyes traveled up to his face. A smirk played across his face, as he reached for the Pepsi Bottle.

"Anything else?" The man broke her trance.

"Nope," Mason stepped next to her, as she stared at him quite confused.

"Two seventy five."

He quickly slid a five dollar bill toward the man, and he gave him the change.

"You didn't have to do that," she turned to him, removing her ear-bud. They began walking toward the terminal, "I could have paid for myself."

Mason smirked, taking a sip from his Pepsi bottle.

"Well, I wanted something too, so, it was easier that way. I don't mind paying for you."

She bit her bottom lip, she couldn't help but sneak in a couple butterflies in her stomach.

"You barely know me, Mason...right?"

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders, "I know you're name is Audrienne. Your Uncle is Randy, uh, you came from St. Louis. You're vertically challenged...."

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback from his last comment, "_Vertically challenged_?"

She stopped in the middle of the walk, and he stood in front of her, practically hovering. He was taller than her, well, more than a foot taller.

"Vertically challenged is a euphemism." he explained in a calm matter, "In other words, it means you're short."

She nodded slowly, comprehending the explanation, "Oh."

He smirked, as they continued walking. She took her seat, and he took a seat next to hers. She slightly turned to face him, just to continue their interesting conversation. He wasn't as bad as her Uncle made him out to be. He had told her, he was a complete trickster, and has the wittiest remarks. He also said he was a complete egomaniac. She couldn't see that at all. In fact, all she saw was a complete friendly guy, who would constantly put in a comical remark.

"I see you enjoy these pointless tabloids," he pointed to the magazine sitting on her lap, "Those reporters have nothing better in their lives to do."

She coughed a bit, before taking another sip of her chilly Iced Tea.

"These magazines are fun to read," she commented, as he stared at her with sudden admiration, "....What?"

He shut his eyes for a brief second, "You're...just.."

"Mason," An irritating voice entered the conversation, "Hey, babe."

The blonde reached over to him, kissing his lips lightly. Audrienne, gulped slightly, staring down at the magazine. Why was it bothering her? He was just a guy she had just met a couple weeks back. All they did was share a simple, interesting conversation a couple of times. It shouldn't bother her. Moreover, she had a boyfriend. A lovely boyfriend, who cared for her. So, why was she feeling a tad bit jealous?

She released from the kiss, staring at Audrienne.

"Hey, I'm Kelly," she greeted with a friendly smile, "You must be, Aubrienne."

"Audrienne."

"Oh," she giggled, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you."

Audrienne just nodded, her eyes briefly locked with Mason's. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes on the brunette. There was something about her that caught his attention. He didn't want to mess with her, in that trickster way he usually had. All he wanted, was his chance to spend time with her...alone. She was different, and he could tell just by the first time they met.

"Flight one-thirteen," the flight attendant stated, "Please board."

Audrienne stood up from the seat, and grabbed her things quickly.

"Uh, See you later."

"..Yeah," he trailed off, "See you soon."

With that, she followed her Uncle, onto the line for the plane.

Kelly's hands fell to her hips, her eyes rolled; "She's so..weird."

"You don't even know her Kelly," Mason rolled his eyes at the blonde, "So, don't judge her."

It was his turn to stand up, and grab his things. Kelly folded her arms, as she stared at the brunette hand in her ticket. The former Extreme Expose dancer couldn't help but notice, the new girl would be competition for her. And no, not in the ring. But for one person, Mason Hardy.

Then again, little did Kelly know, Mason had already made up his mind on who he really was interested in.

---  
**Please Review.  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	6. He's the Rebel

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 6: He's a rebel.  
--**

"Try it again," The Enigma shouted from the mat, "That moonsault wasn't that good."

Mason sighed, as he stood up from the mat. Frustration leaked through his body, like the sweat trickling down his forehead. This training session was wearing him out, his father hadn't worked him this hard, since the beginning of his career.

"Is there a problem with the way I flip?" He asked, climbing up to the top.

Jeff simply shook his head, tapping his knuckles against the gray colored ground.

"No. I just don't feel the adrenaline, and passion you usually land a moonsault. Try harder."

"I'm exhausted dad," he jumped off the turnbuckle, and took a hold of his water bottle, "We've been training for two hours."

Jeff stood up from the mat, and rested his weight on the ring ropes. A disappointed grin came upon his face, as he looked at his son.

"Don't get upset with me, when you don't land that moonsault solid tonight."

"I will," Mason smirked, taking another sip of water, "I'm just....."

The sound of laughter filled the arena up, both men turned their heads to the ramp. Mason's eyes lit up at _her _sight. She was standing with her Uncle, and John. Clearly, they were showing her around the famous New York Arena. He felt the urge of showing her his talents-in the ring-of course.

"Can I try that moonsault?"

Jeff eyed his son for a moment, and briefly set his eyes on the people walking toward the ring. Then, he understood.

"Sure, get on the top rope."

Mason nodded, his father threw himself onto the mat. The nineteen-year-old sucked in a deep breath, and peered over to the ramp. They were closer now, her eyes weren't on the mat. However, Randy's eyes were. He noticed Mason staring, and just shook his head.

"Ready dad?"

"Hit it."

Then, he threw himself off the turnbuckle, successfully landing his famous moonsault. A gasp filled the room, as he landed perfectly on his father. He held his stomach, receiving a sharp pain at the side.

"How was it?" Mason asked, carefully regaining his composure.

"Awesome," The familiar sweet voice commented, "That was amazing."

But, that wasn't the voice Mason wanted to hear. Instead, it was the infamous blond, the one he disliked, _very much_.

He sighed, biting his bottom lip angrily, "Hey, Kelly."

His eyes wandered to the top of the ramp, Audrienne was staring over to the ring. He smirked, as their eyes connected. She merely rolled her eyes, lifting her hand up for a small wave. He ran a hand through his ruffled blond hair, before turning his attention back, to the rambling Kelly Kelly.

".....And, you know, I think it'd be in the best of your interests to teach me how to do a great flippish move like the one you performed."

Jeff nodded, "I think he would..."

"Not have time to teach you a 'flippish' move," He finished off the sentence, "Training is done with anyway."

With that, Mason left the ring, and jogged up the ramp. Kelly pouted her lip, her eyes following where he was exactly heading to. There, he saw who he was really interested in speaking to.

* * *

"You're crazy..." she burst into laughter, "Hopefully, yeah."

Whoever walked down the hall, would've thought the brunette was crazy. She was having a great time-talking on the phone, that is.

_"When do you think, RAW will be by here?"_

"I don't know. I'll ask my Uncle, he should know."

_"Good, because I really miss you, babe."_

She smiled, not because of the comment, but because of the certain person standing in front of her. He twirled around, in a jokingly matter, his body grew closer to hers.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh, I miss you too. Uh, I have to go. Talk to you soon, yeah?"

_"Sure, love you."_

"Love you, too."

With that, she shut her phone, her head shaking with disapproval. His arm wrapped around her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Was that the famous, _Ryan Saunders_?" asked Mason, an eyebrow slightly cocked.

Audrienne smirked, "Yes, actually."

The two friends continued walking down the corridor, quickly reaching the catering room.

"Do I hint jealously?" she teased sticking her tongue out.

Mason tilted his head, his teeth biting his lower lip, "Jealously? Hm, possibly."

She took a seat on the steel chair, her blue eyes meeting his bright green pair. There was something about him that always made her smile. She didn't know whether it was his eyes, irresistable smirk, or his personality in general. No, she couldn't feel a special way for him, partly because of her boyfriend. The boyfriend who loved her very much, and called her whenever he had the chance.

"So, how's Kelly?" Audrienne asked, in an uncomfortable manner, "You both look pretty happy."

The WWE superstar gave her a confused look.

"Kelly and I, we're nothing. She's very, well, stalkerish."

"Oh."

"And you say, I'm jealous," he scoffed, from the corner of his lips, that smirk formed.

"That's not possible," she retorted, twisting her lips.

"I think it is," he answered, as he went to take a hold of her hand, "You have to admit...."

"Audrienne!" Randy's voice broke the tension between the pair sitting in the catering room.

She blinked a few times, before glancing over at her Uncle. Mason let go of her hand, and leaned back against the chair. Clearing her throat, she stood up from the table, briefly locking eyes with Mason.

"Talk to you later, okay?"

"Definitely." She nodded, rotating toward Randy. She smiled, his face showing a clear expression of wonder.

"What are you doing?" asked Randy, folding his arms into his chest, "He's not...a good influence."

The family members began sauntering down the hall, and into the locker-room. John was sitting on the couch, lacing up his sneakers.

"We're friends, it isn't a big deal," Then she turned to John, "Right John?"

Innocently, he brought his head up, "Sure."

"See, he agrees."

Randy ran a hand through his short brown hair. He wished she could see how Mason really was. How he really treated people, and his attitude. But no, his niece was introduced to a nicer, more sweeter Mason. He was sugar-coating himself, and that, he did not like.

"Just, don't involve yourself with him," Randy advised, his knuckles cracked by the pressure he placed to them, "I don't like him."

"Uncle Randy," she sighed, plopping onto the couch, "I already have a boyfriend, I don't see Mason in that way."

"Good," he firmly nodded, "I hope it stays that way."

She closed her eyes, "I promise, it will."

Little did she know, that wasn't Mason's plan. He wanted her, badly. And, inside of her, she knew what she had promised wasn't a stable answer.

* * *

"Will you help me or not?" she asked, through her pearly white teeth.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the former Women's Champion answered, "He's made it pretty clear that he doesn't like you."

"Candice," she let out a breath, "He does like me. He's just denying it."

"But...."

Kelly grew closer to the Playboy Covergirl, trying to hold in the anger.

"She is not stealing him away, and you'll make that very clear. He's mine, and I'm keeping it that way.

She wanted one thing, and one thing only: Mason Hardy. She knew it couldn't have been a really hard task. After all, almost all men fall for the beauty of a blonde.

Right?

---  
**Please Review.  
Xoxo, Michelle.**


	7. Shopping Trip

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 7- Shopping Trip.  
--**

"You're going to the gym..._again_?!" She stared up at him, her hands fooling around with the strings of her sweat-shirt, "You should move there, it's like your home."

Randy rolled his eyes, as he zipped up his gym bag. It was a typical Friday afternoon, and the legend killer was ready to work out with his friends. He didn't find anything wrong with going to the gym three times a week.

"Hey, I have to keep this Greek God body." He extended his arms out, pointing out his 'perfect' body structure.

"Right," Audrienne smirked, "Isn't that 'Greek God' body supposed to attract girls? I don't see any women around here chasing after you."

"Don't you watch RAW? There are ladies cheering for me every night, they adore me."

"Oh. So you mean the little twelve-year-old girls who are holding up the typical, 'Marry Me RKO, I Heart you!' Yes, I see that."

"They're called fans." he emphazised to the seventeen year old, who merely rolled her blue eyes once more.

"Say it with me, Fan...Girls. The obsessive girls who tell their moms to call them, 'Mrs. Orton'," she laughed at the face he made. Clearly, he was annoyed by her remarks, so he did the only thing he could. Randy grabbed his car keys, and began walking towards the door.

"See you later," he continued, turning back to her once more, "I don't feel like arguing with that comment."

"Because you know it's true!" she smiled brightly, only to get a door shut as her answer, "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Her straight blond hair fell right below her back, as she continuously applied black eye-liner. She was getting ready for her mission. The mission that would get her the one man she wanted in her life. Her looks were one thing, but, her manipulation skills were another. The Florida Native knew exactly how to mess with people's minds, especially girls. The innocent look she portrayed on television was nothing compared to her real personality.

"Candy," she called out for her good friend, "Candy?"

The brunette popped through the bathroom door, a white towel wrapped around her body.

"Yes Kells?"

"I'm going to head over to Randy's hotel room. Do you think that lovely niece of his is there?"

Candice bit her bottom lip, and nodded, "Yeah. She has no where else to go right?"

"True," Kelly twisted her lips, checking herself out in the mirror, "Well, I'm heading out then. I need to get to know the little teen."

"Good luck. Hey, maybe you could teach her how to eat healthier. Her rear end is like a balloon. It's almost worse than Mickie's."

The blond laughed, as she placed her pink cell-phone into her purse, "Yeah. She does look like she could put off weight. Thank god, she isn't a Diva."

With that last comment, Kelly left the hotel-room, her heels smacking against the carpeted floors. She counted down the doors, her eyes searching for the legend killer's room. Then, she stopped in front of a pale colored door, her perfectly manicured hand formed a fist. Lightly, she tapped on the door.

It only took a few seconds until Audrienne opened the door.

"Kelly? Hey." she greeted, slight confusion running through her mind.

The blonde's white teeth shined out, "Hey. May I come in?"

"Oh, uh.. sure."

Audrienne moved aside, allowing her to enter the room. Shutting the door, she turned to the former Extreme Expose Member.

"What's up Kelly?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," She walked around the room, examining the things in it, "I'm sorry if I gave you a bad impression the first time we met. I understand it's hard to meet new people. I had to get used to it when I first joined the WWE."

"You didn't give a bad impression," she lied through her teeth. Something about Kelly struck her badly. She was rather shady to Audrienne, then again, she could always be wrong.

"Good! So, would you like to go shopping? I'm in serious need of extra panties," she giggled, "The mall isn't that far from here."

"I don't have money," She allowed a weak sigh to escape from her moisturized lips.

"That won't be a problem," Kelly smiled, and pulled out her pink wallet, "We'll be traveling with my two best friends; Mrs. MasterCard & Mr. Bank of America."

And that's when Audrienne couldn't believe it was true. Was Kelly actually offering to pay for her mall trip? She barely knew the brunette, why would she possibly want to pay for her?

"I can't do that, it's wrong to just let you pay for me." Audrienne spat in a comforting tone, "Thank you anyway."

"I won't take no for an answer. Let's go. I have money coming out of my ears, a couple hundred out of my card won't make a difference."

The brunette bit her bottom lip, the offer was too hard to resist. She did need new shoes, and she did want the get some clothes from a different area. Maybe going to the mall with Kelly was a good idea. After all, she could become a great friend of hers. And, that's what she wanted. A friend she can trust. Of course, she could trust Mickie and Maria, but they were too caught up with their own things. And Kelly, she wasn't up to anything.

"You sure?"

"Definitely, it'll be fun."

Audrienne took out her phone, and quickly texted her Uncle, "Okay. That''s cool, let's go."

And the two left the hotel-room, and made there way to where almost every girl adores going: the mall.

* * *

_At the Gym._

"JOHN! You're so stupid!" The bubbly voice of Mickie James was heard through the whole gym. The attention went to her, and her cheeks flushed, "See?! Now I look like a total idiot."

The Chain Gang Soldier smirked at the diva, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She huffed angrily, and her sight traveled up to his face. He had tried to perform a high dive from the top rope, something he clearly wasn't great at. But, to add fuel to the fire, he tried the front-flip Jeff Hardy was the expert at.

"Calm down, I'm fine. There is no need to yell my name that way," he commented, his eyebrows waggled, "Unless..."

"Wow," She shrugged his arm off, and quickly backed away toward Maria, "May I remind you I have a..."

"_Boyfriend_? Yes I'm aware of that, you've made it clearly twenty thousand times. As if we all don't know Jericho and you haven't done things.."

"What has gotten into you, Cena?!" She rose an eyebrow at the former WWE Champion.

"Oh nothing," he shook his head, "You've just...I don't know. Changed? Is that the right word?"

"What are you talking about, changed? I'm still the same friend you've had."

Maria, Randy, and Jeff stared at the two, and knew something was going to erupt. So, they backed away, and entered Wrestling room.

"Right...." he stretched out the word sarcastically, only to receive another glare, "Keep thinking that."

Then, as if the anger rushed through her body, she went toward him, pushing him back.

"You're seriously being a huge..."

"Ass? That's all you call me. Make up a new word, please."

Her caramel brown eyes burned holes into him. She was shocked by his words, and his attitude toward her.

"I'm not the one who's changed," she shook her head, her finger dabbed into his shoulder, "You changed_, John_."

And with that, she wet in to the Wrestling room, leaving John to regret his words. He didn't mean to act harsh to the diva, after all, he had fallen for. She just didn't know that, and his jealously was getting the best of him.

Green was not his favorite color right now.

* * *

Laughter echoed the halls, and the sound of heels entered the Dining room. They exercised their arms by carrying a handful of shopping bags. The ab workout came from the laughs they shared together.

Finally, they set their bags down, and took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"That was_ so_ much fun," Kelly giggled, taking a sip of her raspberry lemonade, "My feet are killing me!"

"Why would you wear heels to the mall?!" Audrienne asked, "I could never do that. The next time you go the mall, go for the cute flats."

"In order to look good, you need to make sacrifices. Heels may hurt, but they make you look hot. Flats, well, their cool too - if you're into that sorta thing - right?"

Audrienne nodded, and saw a familiar face walk into the dining room. Her smile grew wider, and his eyes weren't on their table, but, on the fan who caught him. He looked so genuine, and you could see the love he had for his fan very clearly. She admired that about him, he was just so real to her.

"He's not what you think," Kelly sliced through her thoughts, "He's different than other guys."

"I know," her eyes went back to Kelly, "We're friends - Mason and I - he's nice."

"Don't even think about falling for him. My friend did, and he just used her. He just wanted some."

Audrienne nodded slowly, and the thought of Mason doing that, wasn't entering her mind correctly. Mason Hardy using a girl just for the sex? That couldn't be right. He seemed so sweet - well - he was also known as a rebel.

"I'm not going to. I have a boyfriend."

Kelly insides leaped up in joy, "Oh, really? Who?"

The brunette smiled, and took her phone out. She flipped through the pictures, and found one of Ryan.

"Him. We've been together for a year. He's really sweet."

Kelly awed, and admired the man in the cell-phone screen. She had to admit, Audrienne did have good taste.

"That's cute. Will he be coming around here soon?"

"Hopefully," she continued, and that's when her cell-phone went off, "Hold on."

She placed it over her ear, and Randy began speaking.

_"Can you come to the hotel-room? I sorta need help."_

"What did you do?"

_"I found those tampon things, you left them out.. And I had a nosebleed. So..."_

She shut her eyes, and held in the laughter, "I'll be there in ten seconds."

_"Hurry! It hurts!"_

She shut her phone off, and began taking her bags, "I have to go. My Uncle needs help with something."

"Oh alright. I'll see you later then. It was great hanging out with you."

Audrienne smiled, appreciative of her new friend.

"Thank you for everything Kelly. I'm happy we were able to hang out."

"Me too."

And with that, Audrienne left the Dining Room, and went to go take care of her Uncle. Kelly smiled evilly, her plan was working out perfectly. Soon, Audrienne would become her best friend, and Mason would become her boyfriend.

* * *

"Don't ever do what you see on television, got that?!" His niece told her, as she disposed the bloody tampon.

"I'm sorry. It just looked like it would actually work, I didn't think it would get stuck," He apologized, leaning his head back against the pillow, "So, how was your shopping trip?"

"Fun!" She plopped next to him, sighing, "Exhausting too. Who knew she could literally shop till she drops. It's insane. She bought like twenty pairs of jeans..."

"That's Kelly for ya."

"Yeah," She shut her eyes, her tired body began to wear out, "It's nap time."

"For you..." he whispered, getting up from the bed, "I'm getting food."

"Typical."

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she yawned, positioning herself to a more comfortable position, "Don't go for the cheeseburgers. They'll ruin your 'Greek God' body."

Randy frowned, and sat back on the couch, "There goes my McDonald's craving."

---  
**Please Review.  
xoxo, Michelle(:**


	8. Yogurt Disasters

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter 8 - Yogurt Disasters.  
--**

"No," the diva merely rolled her eyes, as the sound of chuckling filled the locker-room, "It's ridiculous really..."

"I know, but, hey, it has to be done," Maria shrugged her shoulders, a sigh escaping her lips, "It sucks. I really wanted a chance at the belt."

"Too bad," another voice entered the locker-room, a voice, that wasn't pleasant to either of the two divas, "I'm the number one contender."

Mickie bit her bottom lip, her patience was growing shorter by the second. She had lost it a couple days ago, because of her _former_ friend. Someone she really was not in the mood to hear about.

"Oh shut up," Maria spat in the brunette's face, "Candice, you do nothing. Yeah, you can do some front flips, that's about it. Those do not prove that you deserve to be that contender."

"Jealously isn't a great asset for you _Ria_." A smug smile came across the Former Playboy Cover Girl, she was satisfied with her position in the company. After all, they had allowed her to step into the ring, and earn her spot with just one simple match. A match against an easy competitor, Jillian.

"I'm jealous of _you_? The day that I become jealous of you, is the day I can grab a star from the sky."

Candice's smile disappeared, and her brown eyes burned holes into the fiery red head. With no comment, Candice sauntered toward her things, and began setting her outfit up for the night. On the other hand, the other brunette in the room, was not getting ready, in fact, she was swearing to herself.

"I hate this Maria," she groaned angrily, "I'm not in a match tonight, for the_ third _week. Do you think Stephanie is upset with me or something? I should go talk to her...yeah. That would be a great choice. Alright, see you later Ria. Good luck in your match against Go Daddy Bitch."

Candice turned to her, another glare sent to the two friends. Maria simply chuckled, and went back to her things. She looked up to Candice, who was staring at her with angry eyes.

"Stick and Stones may break your bones, but words never will. Just repeat that to yourself, okay?" Maria simply stated with her infectious smile.

Her opponent scoffed, and rolled her eyes once more, "I'll break your bones in that ring, Got it?"

"I would love to see you try."

* * *

She was in the type of mood where she was confused, her mind was wandering different places. She had tried to call her boyfriend, but he didn't answer. It was worrying her, due to the fact he hadn't called her in two weeks. She scanned through her cell-phone. No New Messages. No Missed Calls. Puffing her cheeks, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips. The night was event less, despite watching her Uncle's demon face on television. To her, he looked like a vampire, waiting to attack any person who got in his way. It was rather scary, she wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley.

SPLAT!

The back of her neck was splattered with pink, cold, blob. Her eyes grew large, and her jaw fell to the floor. Anger struck threw her body, and she swiftly turned around to be met with another splatter on her hair. However, there was no sign of anyone. She shut her eyes, and began to breath slowly. Her patience had broken, and all she wanted to do was grab whoever threw the yogurt, and throw them in a dark alley with her vicious Uncle.

"Who did that?!" I yelled, my eyes roamed the hall, "I'm not going to repeat myself."

Her hand rubbed the yogurt off, and she threw it to the floor, she shook her head in disgust.

From behind her, she felt a finger dab into the blob in the back of her neck, "Mmm, strawberry."

She quickly rotated around, and was met with a certain blond's eyes.

"Nice," she rolled her eyes, and wiped the remainder of the yogurt off her neck, "Whoever did it is...."

Before she could finish her sentence, Mason slipped a spoon in his mouth, full of strawberry yogurt.

"It was you?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, and brushed past her, "I don't know what your talking about."

She followed his steps, and with her left hand, she stopped him, "Why would you do that?! It's cruel bullying."

"No. I like to call it, harmless fun."

Her blue eyes rolled, as he continued eating his strawberry yogurt.

"Whatever Mason," she stared at the yogurt, and smirked, "Can I have some? I haven't eaten since the plane ride here."

He nodded, and handed her the yogurt. She dipped the spoon in, and lifted it up toward her mouth. However, the yogurt did not land in her stomach. She flicked it toward Mason, hitting him right on the cheek. His eyes widened, and Audrienne's laughter surrounded the open hallway they were at.

"Payback is a bitch." She smirked, and held the yogurt in one hand.

He smiled like a child, causing Audrienne to feel butterflies prop to her stomach. He just looked so adorable, his shaggy blond hair falling right above his eyes, and yogurt on his cheek, his green eyes sparkling. His body came closer to hers, and she could feel the tension build up. His hand went for the spoon, as she locked eyes with him. Before she knew it, yogurt covered her own two cheeks.

"I know it is," he smirked, as his hand touched her cheek. Instead of taking the spoon, she grabbed a handful of the yogurt, and rubbed it all over his face, covering him like a mask. His mouth formed an 'O', and her lips grew into a smile.

"You're going to pay for that," he told her, only to receive another confident smirk, "I think you should apologize."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Hardy."

His face grew closer to hers, the gap between their lips was very little. He could sense the tension, and he wanted to continue to taunt her.

In a low whisper, he took her hand with his, "Well, Ms. Samuels... I believe you should remove this substance off my face."

She looked at her hand, and back at him, "....Oh really? I don't think so."

He let go of her hand, and with his fingers, he began to remove the yogurt off her hair. A smile covered his face, and lifted her hand up, wiping his cheek off. Audrienne licked her finger, savoring the taste of the Strawberry Yogurt.

"It's good," she giggled, and interlaced her hand with his, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Mason followed her path, as she took him to the catering room. No one was in there besides a couple of the crew members. She grabbed a handful of napkins, and the two took a seat. Their knees touched, as she started to wipe the yogurt off his face.

"Don't you have a match, Mason?" She asked with slight confusion, "Wasn't it a tag match?"

He shook his head, "No. I had the night off."

"Oh," she set the napkins down, and took a strand of his hair through her two fingers, "There, you're all cleaned up."

Mason could feel a lump in his throat, and the words didn't seem to want to leave her lips.

"Audrienne," he managed to say, "Do you..."

"Do I?"

"I want to take you out," he spat out with some confidence, "I know you have a boyfriend...but, we can still go out as friends right? We could watch a movie, or something."

Her insides leaped with joy, and somehow, she felt nervous.

"Yeah, let's do it," she agreed, "It would be fun."

"Cool, how about Saturday?"

"That sounds great," she smiled, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed someone watching, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

He nodded, as she stood up from the table, and made her way out of the catering room. He could feel his heart thump, and a brighter mood enter his night.

There was something about Audrienne Samuels that interested him so much.

His plan? To sweep the seventeen-year-old off her feet... even if she did have a boyfriend.

* * *

The bouncy brunette wasn't in the best of moods. Not only did Stephanie McMahon tell her that she wasn't used on television because the other divas needed a chance, but she was scheduled for a cheesy segment with Cody Rhodes. Of course, she thought he was a sweetheart, but, all she wanted to do was wrestle. She wanted to be Women's Champion again.

"Hey," The sound of a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

And that was when she regretted walking through that certain hall. She sighed, and continued walking down the corridor.

"Are you seriously not going to talk with me?!"

She didn't answer, until a hand was layed upon her shoulder lightly.

"Don't touch me, _John_."

A small smirk covered his face, as the two stood opposite from each other.

"I didn't mean what I said back at the Gym."

"Well, I meant what I said," she responded in a harsh tone, "You've changed."

"I'm still John Cena, Mickie."

"That's just your name. Your personality is called,_ asshole_," she remarked, "Now if you'll excuse me...."

"You know what..." he took off his hat, and ran his fingers through his short brunette locks, "I'm done, Micks. You don't realize how much I actually care about you. How much I would..."

He stopped, her eyes became fully interested in his words. What was he talking about? Was the Doctor Of Thugonamics expressing his full hearted thoughts?

"What John?"

He took in a breath, and released it with a couple of words.

"Let's just say, I would rob a star from the sky and give it you."

And with that, he walked away from the diva, leaving her to think of his last statement.

----  
**New Poll up! Please VOTE!  
And review, of course.  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	9. Everyone Loves To Vent

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter Nine- Everyone loves venting.  
---**

"No, I hate that color," she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Why would you choose that? I would think you had better taste."

Randy sighed, his hand carelessly running through his short hair, "Sorry, that I don't have your style, but this is my style."

Audrienne let out a cackle, as she applied eyeliner to the inside of her bottom eyelid. From her opposite eye, she stared at her Uncle, who seemingly groaned. He was frustrated with himself - he used to be the best outfit picker - that was no longer the case.

"I highly doubt you want Maria to throw up on your date."

"It is not a date!" he whined, sorting through a couple other shirts, "We are merely going to discuss what she would like help on. Her and I - we're friends - that's it."

She clipped up a couple of her bangs, and turned to her Uncle, "I bet you want it to be a date."

His face flushed, and he put his head down, obviously embarrassed, "You're just a teenager, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes I do!" She jumped in glee, her hands clasping together, "You like Maria, You like Maria, You Like Maria!"

It was the same song she had been singing for nearly five minutes, until the sound of a knock interrupted her new tune. Randy hushed her, and stared down at his body. Audrienne rolled her eyes, as she made her way toward the door.

"I bet she would adore going out with you with no shirt on. That way, you can show her that _'greek body'_. It's better than that creme colored tee-shirt."

Randy entered the bed-room, and quickly searched through his shirts. He wanted to look his best for Maria, he knew his feelings were clearly showing, and that, he did not appreciate. He didn't want her to see his feelings, after all, she considered the legend killer as a friend, nothing else.

"Hey Ria," Audrienne greeted with delight, "Are you excited for your date?"

The fiery red-head gave the seventeen-year-old an odd look, before shaking her head, "My birthday isn't until three months, so I am excited!"

It was Audrienne's turn to hand her a peculiar look, not without a sigh leaving her glossed lips. She fell onto the couch, the control now in her hands.

"Maria!" Randy smirked, as his voice filled up the room, "You look great."

"Thank you, I love that shirt." She complimented with a tiny smile, however, this caused his niece to nearly throw up, sarcastically of course.

"Seriously? It's creme colored! Not to mention, it doesn't go right with his hair, and isn't it too tight? No straight man, especially a wrestler, would want to risk looking like a...."

Randy instantly grabbed his phone, and keys, "We're gone now."

"See you later!" Maria waved at her, as she disappeared out of the room, holding onto Randy's hand.

This only made it even more obvious the two were a future couple. Audrienne could help but smile, as she thought about Randy and Maria. The two seemed great together, and Randy had those sparkles in his eyes when he always saw her.

Oh, so she thought.

* * *

Kelly Kelly was in no mood to speak with anyone besides her best friend. Her mind had raced through plentiful of thoughts, which were repeating like a movie. She thought her plan was working, moreover, she could have seen it work perfectly. That wasn't the case, she was wrong. More than wrong, now, she was simply confused.

"CANDICE!" She viciously entered the hotel-room, as she opened the door.

The brunette stared up at her upset friend, and puffed her cheeks, "What happened?"

the twenty-two year old slammed the door shut, "My plan isn't working!"

"I told you..."

"No, I mean," Kelly ran a hand through her perfect blond hair, "He won't even pay attention to me. I'm confused. I mean, look at my outfit. Isn't it cute?!"

"Of course it is," Candice smiled, as she began to file her nails, "He doesn't like you Kelly. I'm sorry."

That wasn't what the Florida Native wanted to hear. Her anger controlled her body, and that's when, she slammed her fist against the table. Candice quickly glanced up, obviously concerned with the way she was acting.

"Kelly! Calm down, there is no need to be _this_ upset about it."

She took several breaths, only to bang her fist against the table once more.

"This isn't fair, why doesn't he like me? All guys like me, but not him. What makes him so..."

"It's obvious that his eyes are on another girl, you do know who that is right?"

Suddenly, Kelly found herself pouncing on her friend, her hand was ready to connect with her face. Until, Candice stopped her, gripping the diva's wrist.

"CALM DOWN! It isn't me, god. I have a boyfriend, okay? You know exactly who it is."

"Sorry," she muttered, as she took a seat next to her friend, "It's Audrienne. What does he see in her? She isn't even that pretty."

"Right..." Candice begged to differ, yet, she wasn't going to admit it to her friend.

"I have the nicer body, beautiful hair, and not to mention, my smile..."

And that's when Candice had enough. She had better things to do than listen to a conceited blond rant about her assets.

"Yes, I understand you're gorgeous. Kelly, you're the modern Helen.....but, you're not his type." She sarcastically told her with a weak grin.

"I'm everyone's type!" Kelly groaned with frustration, her venting was not helping her. Instead, it was getting her aggravated, "It's not like he can have her, she has a boyfriend!"

"Get over it!" the Go-Daddy model snapped, "He likes her, there is nothing you can do about it."

And that is when Kelly realized it. She was alone on her plan. Candice didn't want to help, in fact, she was more than annoyed with the whole scenario.

But Kelly did not want to give up, no. If she could not have Mason, then no one could.

* * *

The sound of heavy knocking came from the other side of Audrienne and Randy's hotel-room. The teen flickered her eyes open, and rubbed them with her hands. She groaned, as she threw the blanket off her body.

"Coming," she groggily stated, as she opened the door, "Mickie?"

Two puffy red eyes peered back at Audrienne, tears fell from the diva's eyes, "It's over."

Audrienne frowned, as she moved aside to let her enter the room, "What happened, sweetie?"

She entered the rooms, her sobs became louder. She sat her down, her hand rubbing Mickie's arm.

"Tell me. What happened?"

"Chris...." she cried, the sable mascara dripped down, diverging with the salty tears, "He....ended it... through a text!"

"You're not serious?!" She was caught with disbelief when Mickie nodded her head, "What a total tool! I knew he wasn't a good person..."

"He was good to me!"

Audrienne shook her head, as she pulled her friend into a hug, "He isn't worth your tears, okay? All Guys are huge jerks, they don't deserve girls like you."

"Not all guys are jerks," The sound of the legend killer entered the room. He looked exhausted, and there, he saw his good friend sitting on the couch, crying, "He broke up with you, didn't he?"

She nodded, and more sobs came out of her.

"Can I talk to her alone, Audrienne?" asked Randy in a serious tone.

"Of course." She got up from the couch, and gave Mickie one last hug, "It'll be alright, Micks."

And with that last comment, Audrienne left the room. The silence was short, Mickie's sniffles had broken it. Hesitation wasn't an option for Randy, so, he pulled Mickie into his chest. Freely, she cried in his arms, all of her tears soaked the creme colored shirt.

"I'm so stupid, Randy," she sobbed, "I thought that I was actually falling for Chris. He was sweet, nice, caring... now that's out the window."

The legend killer couldn't help but feel sorry for Mickie, she was a great friend of his, and there was always something about her that made her pop in his eyes. She was Mickie James, a bubbly diva, with the personality compared to no other.

"He's the type of guy that makes guys look like total jerks. You just picked a wrong guy, it happens all the time. Hell, I picked the wrong girl..."

"What are you talking about?" she lifted her head up from his chest, both of their eyes locked.

Randy did not want to speak about the certain diva who turned out to be a well - not his type - sorta girl.

"I'm not going to vent my problems right now, I'm here to comfort you.."

"Was it..."

"Micks, just cry on my ugly creme colored shirt, please. I'll tell you about it sooner or later."

A laugh escaped her lips, and for that one moment, she noticed how much Randy seemed to care for her.

"I don't think I can anymore."

He gave her a look, and she took his hand, "Tell me, did Maria make fun of your shirt?"

Randy shook his head, a weak smile reached upon his lips, "No. She liked it actually..."

"She's a liar," Mickie commented, "That shirt is hideous, no offence."

"I told you!" The voice of a familiar girl screamed from the other side of the door.

Randy shook his head, and saw Mickie's neutral lips form a smile.

"I am never wearing Creme colored shirts again."

The brunette entered the hotel-room once more, a granola bar in one hand, "You just don't listen. I'm a girl, Uncle Randy. We know fashion, you don't."

And, at that very moment, Mickie forgot about her problems, and focused on the two people in front of her.

The two people who made her feel much better.

----  
_Please Review!  
And, please vote in my poll! Thank you!  
xoxo, Michelle_

Next - The date.


	10. It Feels So Wrong

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter Ten: It feels so wrong.**

Her pink-glossed lips were in a clear smile, as she fooled around with the bagel in her hand. She cut the bagel open, and began to spread the caramel cream cheese. The man sitting in front of her made a face, before taking a sip of his lemonade. She was sitting with him, they had been there for nearly a half hour.

"This is so good." She took a bite of her bagel, savoring the taste of sesame bagel with delicious cream cheese.

"I can tell." He smiled, watching the diva eat her bagel, "Can I have a bite?"

She gave him a look, her eyebrow cocked up, "I thought you didn't like caramel cream cheese."

He licked his bottom lip, "It just...looks really good."

The brunette smiled, lifting up the other half of the bagel, "Oh, I don't know. I mean, I'm starving.."

"Please?"

"Fine," she gave him the other half, and he took a huge bite, "You're welcome."

John smirked, taking another sip of his drink, "Thanks, Micks."

The diva finished off her half of the bagel, and took the last sip of her raspberry iced tea. John eyed her, as he stuffed the bagel in his mouth. She let out a laugh, only to receive an annoyed look. He opened his mouth, the chewed up food clearly showing.

"That's gross!" She shook her head, making her own disgusted look, "Shut that mouth."

He swallowed, a smile covered his face, "That was a good bagel."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Mickie stood up from the table, and threw her garbage away.

"I'm supposed to meet someone in ten minutes."

He frowned slightly, "Oh."

"Yeah, she answered, "This was fun, you know, having lunch together."

The Heavyweight Champion nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad you're not upset with me anymore."

She smiled, extending her arms out for a friendly hug, "I could never stay mad at my great friend."

The word friend flashed through his mind. He didn't just want to be her friend, didn't he make that clear?

"Micks, I was meaning to talk to you about that..."

She was confused herself, "About what?"

"I...." he stopped for a second, and pulled her to her seat once more. Both sat opposite from each other, and his blue eyes grew intense.

"John..."

She glanced away, and got back up from the table.

"Wait, I just want to tell you something."

"I really have to go," she didn't allow him to say one word, with the exception of 'bye'. She found herself breathing heavy breaths, nervous of what John might have said. He was a true friend to her, and that was something she did not want to ruin.

Carelessly she turned the corner, only to bump into a hard chest, "Oops. Sorry."

Her eyes trailed up to the man's eyes, and an immediate frown came upon her face.

"Mickie, hey."

Her mood went from great to angry. There, in front of her stood the man who broke up with her over text. He was the last person she wanted to speak it, moreover, the first person she wanted to kick in the balls.

"Chris."

"How are you?" he asked, as the two entered the elevator.

"I feel awesome. Aside from the fact, my boyfriend broke up with me through _text._ Everything is fantastic!"

He mentally slapped himself in the head, "I'm sorry about that. I thought it would be...easier. It wasn't working out Micks. I really do think you're a great person."

"I know I am," she confidently smirked, "You, however, are a different story."

The elevator stopped, casually, Mickie stepped out.

"Hopefully, we can be friends, yeah?"

She shook her head, and her smirk went to a serious face, "Not a chance."

* * *

Her lips twisted, as she concentrated on the two outfits laying on the bed. She didn't understand why she taking so much time in picking an outfit. It was just a night out, simple as that. She didn't want to look too fancy, nor did she want to look like she had rolled out of bed. Sighing, she flipped through her I-pod, and placed on an upbeat song. As she sang along with the music, she assembled an outfit from her luggage.

The sound of the music mixed with the familiar voice of a legend killer. Audrienne found herself turn around, and was met with a dancing Randy Orton.

_"Latinas they get Krazy....  
Blanquitas they get Krazy....  
Negritas they get Krazy.... "_

She couldn't help by dance alongside him, as she waved her hands in the air.

"WOOO!" Another voice joined them, and soon, it was a trio of dancers. Immediately, Randy stopped, and stared at his best friend.

"Way to knock on the door," Randy rolled his eyes, his hands fell to his sides, "I don't think you were invited to our party."

"Crashing is much better," John smiled like a child, "So, what was the point of this little party?"

Audrienne shrugged her shoulders, "I was here alone, and he just jumped in....then, you came."

"I see," John took out the I-pod out of the I-home, and searched through the music. He nodded his head with approval, and placed it back in. Another song was playing, it was rather different than the famous Pitbull song.

_I remember every night we spent on weekends.  
With good friends.  
We did nothin' but it seems like we did so much._

Both men smiled at each other, and Randy was the first to speak, "This song brings back so many memories, right John?"

"Yeah, like the time we threw eggs at Dave's car...."

"Or when we told Torrie Wilson that she would look better with green hair, and she dyed it?!"

Audrienne burst into laughter, "Poor woman. Didn't you date her Uncle Randy?"

Randy nodded, and gulped thickly. He wasn't too proud of that relationship, she broke up with him. And well, it was fora right reason. He was a womanizer, and because he was so cocky, he took advantage of the the woman who trailed behind him at each club, and bar. The relationship with Torrie Wilson was for months, but, it wasn't worth lasting. He hadn't learned his lesson until his ex-wife Samantha passed through. That was a different story.

"Aren't you going out with Mason?" John questioned.

"Oh shoot, yeah." she grabbed her clothes, "I have to get ready.."

"Wait a minute," Randy interrupted her, as he stood in front of the bathroom door, "You didn't tell me that, nor did you ask me permission."

"I didn't think it was a big deal," she replied slightly confused, "Is it alright?"

He hesitated, his niece was responsible enough, his trust for her was large. Yet, he did not trust Mason. He wasn't the 'perfect' guy, nor was he the type fathers would want to see their daughters with. And Randy, he was protective of Audrienne. His feelings for Mason were neutral. He thought he was a good kid, in the sense that he respected the fellow wrestlers. On the contrary, he had his acts of immaturity, along with his past. The past, no one wanted to remember him by. It was too hard to forget.

"I guess. Just please, don't..."

She pushed aside him, and quickly entered the bathroom to get dressed. She decided on a pair of skinny dark jeans, and a cute pink top, to match her silver flats. Her straight dark brown locks fell below her mid-back. The dark eyeliner she applied had caused her topaz eyes to pop. Her makeup was subtle, she did not want to make herself look un-natural. Taking a look in the mirror, the seventeen-year-old grinned.

"Nice."

Not only were their two voices in the room, but now, the sound of Mason's voice echoed the main room. Audrienne washed her hands, and sprayed on some perfume. Exiting the bathroom, she entered the room, where all three wrestlers sat.

"Mason," she smiled brightly, "Hey."

His eyes trailed up to her, and a smile covered his lips. He admired the way she looked, her beauty struck him like lightening in a storm night.

"Ready to go?" he didn't bother to compliment her in front of the two self-proclaimed 'detectives'. He was obviously afraid after being threatened by the two men.

"Of course," she nodded, shoving the hotel card key, and cellphone in her back pocket. Mason stood up from the couch, and instantly went toward the door.

"Remember what we said...." Randy gritted through his teeth, his eyes burning holes into the Hardy.

"I know." Mason rolled his eyes, and the two left the hotel-room.

Audrienne smiled, as the two walked toward the elevator.

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, nothing. He was just threatening me, that's all." He laughed, his eyes meeting with hers briefly.

"That's Uncle Randy, for ya."

* * *

"...You're funny," she rolled her eyes, "I will not get on that thing, we just had dinner!"

"It's not that bad," he pointed out with a slight grin, "We ate a half hour ago."

"Exactly!"

"Audrie, are you scared?" he rose an eyebrow, smirking.

"What? Scared? No, not at all. Why would I be scared? It's a silly ride."

He nodded his head, and the two continued walking down the boardwalk. The wind hit them harshly, in addition, the temperature was rather chilly. Audrienne had worn a short-sleeve top, her arms grew small goosebumps. However, she tried her best to ignore the cold slamming against her body.

One person, conversly, noticed her bumpy arms.

"Here." He stripped out of his hooded sweatshirt, "You must be freezing."

"Thanks," she gladly accepted, pulling the black sweatshirt over her head. The sweat-shirt was rather big, as it reached down her to thighs.

The two continued their walk down the boardwalk. A smile lifted upon her lips, as the two sat in a comfortable silence. Their walking ended shortly once they reached the end of the boardwalk. Mason took it upon his own liberty to take a seat on the edge of the end. Hesitating, Audrienne kept her eyes down to where the waves crashed. She hated heights, and it looked awfully far from edge of this boardwalk.

Mason stared up at her, an innocent grin gracing his lips. His hand extended out towards her, she instantly shook her head.

"Please? It's not at all scary, compared to the roller-coaster? No, this is much more relaxing."

She shook her head.

"I promise I'll keep my arm wrapped around you. That way, you don't accidentally fall from the ledge and die."

She couldn't help but allow a giggle leave her lips, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "I promise."

Regardless, she took his hand, and took a seat alongside him. She admired the beauty in front of her, but her dangling legs scared her to death. But, the arm which wrapped around her shoulder made her feel much more secure. Pulling her close, Audrienne could smell his intoxicating cologne.

"I remember heading down with my mom and dad to the boardwalk at North Carolina. We would go on the rides, and play the games. And then, we would come down to the end of it, and just stare out at the scenery to talk about the great memories we created. It was like we were a real happy family."

Audrienne looked over to him, and she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. Reassuringly, she took a hold of his hand.

"I get what you mean," she nodded, as the memories of her family came back to her, "Although we were only three in our family, it was amazing. I didn't think anything bad would happen, after all, we were a great family. None of us did anything bad....and we paid the price. A price we shouldn't have paid."

Mason didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"What happened?"

She gulped thickly, "We got in a car accident. My parents were instantly killed, I was lucky enough to live."

"Oh," he looked down to the ocean, and back to her, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she held back the tears, "Me too."

They sat in silence once more, his arm tightened around her shoulder. His past was certaintly a bit worse, and he couldn't help but keep it to himself. Mason didn't want her to think of him any different than he was. After all, he had become a better person. He could relate to the pain she was feeling in a different way. His mother was in rehab, and he hadn't heard from her since the day he left. But, he was living the great life, being a WWE wrestler. Audrienne, well, the brunette was trying her best to get used to the environment. From the corner of his eye, he could see one single tear drop fall from her eye. And that was when he regretted asking her about the events that had happened in her life.

"Look at the brightside, you're here having a great time, right?"

She just smiled, "True, I haven't had this much fun and tranquility in a long time."

"I'm glad." Mason smirked, his eyes locked with hers. The tension between both could no longer stay that way. The urge had finally hit Mason, causing him to execute something she never would have expected.

"I can't take it..." Then, his lips crashed onto hers gently. Audrienne's eyes drifted shut, her lips responded to his. The sparks instantly flew, the kiss seemed to last a lifetime. He broke the kiss, leaning his head against hers.

"Mason," she licked her lips, savoring the taste he had left, "This is so wrong."

Her boyfriend didn't matter to her - at that moment - all that she cared for was the man who she had kissed.

And he just smirked, kissing her lips once more, "But it feels so right."

---  
**Review please.  
I still have that poll up, hopefully you'll vote!  
xoxo, Michelle.**


	11. She's The Bomb

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter Eleven: She's The Bomb.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait(: Sequel to Welcome To My Truth is up, Forever and Always. Check it out, once you're done with this chapter, and reviewing.(:  
**--

Flickering her eyes open, she could see a certain person staring at her. Her eyebrows cocked up, and her two hands balled into fists. Rubbing her eyes, a groan escaped her lips. The person smirked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Good Morning, Sunshine."

Clearly, the person was in a great mood, they had a huge smile on their face. In one hand, they held a mocha ice latte.

"What are you doing here," asked Audrienne, closing her eyes for a brief second, "Do you know the time?"

"It's seven in the morning," she answered with a grin, "And I'm here, because Randy told me to wake you. The plane leaves in an hour."

Audrienne lifted herself up from the bed, her bare feet touched the brown carpet. The diva moved aside, taking a sip of her delicious beverage. Lately, she had been hanging around with Randy more often. Of course, Audrienne thought she was sweet, with that spunky attitude.

"Where is my Uncle, Micks?"

She tilted her head toward the opposite room, "He's in the other room, watching television. He has everything packed."

"Oh, I'll be taking a shower," she muttered, her eyes could barely stay open. She had been up the previous night rather late, and now, she regretted it. Quickly, she entered the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. From there, she took her shower, causing her to wake up a bit more than before. Her brunette hair was thrown into a lazy messy bun. A simple black track-suit covered her body with a pair of flip-flips completed her look. Make-up wasn't an option for her, she was too tired to apply. With a dab of perfume, she left the bathroom, and grabbed all of her things.

In the other room, she could hear the laughter Mickie and Randy shared. Audrienne could sense the great chemistry between them, even greater than the one he had with the infamous Maria.

"Hey," She interrupted their moment, and from the position they were in, she felt the need to go back to the other room, "Am I interrupting something?"

Mickie bit her bottom lip, as Randy's hand went back into place. He had been tickling her, and her face had been so close to his, anything could have happened. She scooted away from the legend killer, running a hand through her curly brunette locks.

"Nothing actually," she was the first to answer.

"Yeah," Randy looked at Mickie, than back at his niece, "You should get some sleep on the plane, you look exhausted."

"Who isn't exhausted at seven in the morning?" Audrienne sarcastically answered, "Did you get me a coffee?"

He shook his head, allowing himself to get u pfrom the couch, "Yeah, it's over there."

A smile formed across her lips, as she grabbed her coffee from the table. Savoring the taste, she felt the hot liquid swirl in her mouth. After spending a few moments in the hotel-room, the trio headed out of the hotel, and back to the original airport they had come from. Audrienne allowed herself to become preoccupied with her cellphone, where she was currently playing Pac-Man.

When it was time to go through the Security Checks, her game would be on pause, and her eyes would scan the airport. Once the whole Security Checks were done, she found herself get caught up in the game, along with her lips mouthing the words to whatever song was playing in her ears. She took a seat across from her Uncle once more, as he spoke with John.

She wasn't in the mood to listen to their interesting conversation. Instead she was thinking about a certain person. Someone who, whenever she closed her eyes, she pictured him in her mind.

Without hesitation, she lifted her gaze up to meet the one person who didn't know about her certain rendez-vous with the WWE wrestler. The blond approached Audrienne, a slight swagger to her walk. She was dressed perfectly, her tan legs exposed because of the short, denim skirt. Her white tee-shirt with the words 'Princess' was a simple way of showing her casual look. Her hair was tousled in low jumpy curls, and the makeup she wore could cover three faces.

"Audrienne," she waved, as she took off her over-size glasses, "Hey girl. I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"Try three days," Audrienne let out a laugh, after setting her I-pod in her purse, "Cute shoes."

Kelly's pearly whites shined, "Thanks. So, what did you do this weekend?"

Audrienne looked down at her phone, and back at the curious Florida Native. She thought on her feet, trying to develop a reasonable excuse.

"Oh, nothing. I sat at the hotel, and watched movies all day."

Lie.

The blonde's lip pouted, "Oh. You should have called, I would have definitely taken you to the fabulous party I went to."

"True," she nodded her head, a slim smile on her lips, "I guess it just slipped my mind. Maybe this weekend?"

"I don't know, actually," she tapped her perfectly manicure finger against her chin, "I may have other plans."

Audrienne shrugged, as the two began walking toward the gate, a ticket in each of their hands. Kelly stared at the teenager up and down, feeling slightly embarrassed to be standing next to her.

"Did you just wake up, or something?"

Handing in her ticket, Audrienne looked back at Kelly, the two continued down the path, and into the airplane. Audrienne shook her head, partly taking notice that she was scoffing at her wardrobe choice.

"Isn't it a three hour ride? I would rather feel comfortable."

Kelly ignored the comment, carelessly snatching Audrienne's ticket, "Seat A9? That is four seats down from mine. Hey, maybe you can trade with Santino. That way, we can continue talking."

"Oh," Audrienne glanced at her seat, where her blue eyes fell onto a certain being. A subtle smile lifted upon her lips, "I really don't want to make a fuss with Santino. How about we meet up at the hotel, or arena?"

"It isn't a big deal...." the blond trailed off upon realising who her friend would be sitting with. Her white teeth dug into her moist tongue like a sharp knife. She craved to sit next to him, just one chance to would give her the perfect opportunity to make him fall for her.

"Talk to you later," she interrupted Kelly's thoughts, before walking down the cramped corridor. Her uncle was sitting alongside John, who was skimming through the latest WWE Magazine. On the contrary, Randy's vision was on Mickie James. She was chatting with her fellow WWE Diva, Beth Phoenix. Audrienne could sense the tension between them, and there was something that caused her to worry.

"Three hours with you?" She commented in a sarcastic tone, "May I have the window seat?"

Nodding, he allowed her through. His toned arms folded against his chest, an eyebrow rose up, "From what I heard, you actually enjoy spending time with me."

"And who said such a thing?" Audrienne asked, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Smirking, his green eyes locked with her warm blue ones, "Some really cute chick."

Audrienne could feel another smile curve her lips, and the smile on his lips proved he was speaking about her.

"She must be a real charmer."

Her hands rummaged through her black purse, pulling out an electronic music device. However, she didn't put the ear buds in, instead she turned her attention to the person sitting next to her.

"You know," he rubbed his chin, "She was quite a great kisser too..."

Her mind traveled back to that special night. The night which confirmed that she had feelings for the dirty blond. He too had feelings for her, and he had made those quite clear that very night.

Her cheeks flushed, causing her to turn her attention to the window. The plane had set off, and now the scenery was blue and white. The layers of clouds would be crashed into by the black and white plane. In three hours, they would land in a state where there was tons of sunlight. For now, she was satisfied with the beauty of the fluffy clouds and cerulean sky.

A hand came over hers, rubbing her knuckles in circles. Her head snapped towards him, where he was listening to music. He was searching through his library, however, it was taken away by Audrienne.

"Hey!"

She stuck her tongue out, and began searching through his library. It wasn't much of a surprise to her - his music - consisted of rock, alternative, and upbeat music. There was one in particular in which Audrienne adored. She clicked the 'play' button, and stole one of his ear buds.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words  
_

"I love this song," she quietly stated, as Mason looked down at her. She was beautiful, her face structure unlike any other, her blue eyes popped even without the black eyeliner. He was fascinated on her outlook on life. She was a gorgeous person inside and out. He was glad he had not taken the risk of making fun of her, or treating her like a joke. She was a true person, someone who could actually see him as a great, loving person.

Without her consent, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She knew how strong her feelings were toward him, however, she could not forget about her boyfriend, Ryan. The guy she had been with for over a year. He had entered her mind every night. Although she hadn't talk to him recently, he still was there. The guilt rushed through her, but, she felt as if Mason was the person she was supposed to be with.

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" he questioned, "After my match?"

Audrienne shrugged, "If you would like to. I actually need to talk to you."

"Oh, about?"

Instead of answering, she decided to change the subect. She did not want to discuss her feelings in the airplane, full of witnesses.

"I'm so tired," she took off the ear bud, and shut her eyes, "I barely had any sleep."

"Were you up late?" asked Mason, without realising the sudden topic change.

Audrienne just nodded, and made herself comfortable. Mason unwrapped his arm around her shoulder, but her head hit against it, as she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

* * *

He wanted to sit next to her, and talk with her the way he did. That wasn't the case, however. She was didn't quite notice him, partly because he had never introduced himself. Although her Uncle was involved in a stable with him, Randy hadn't gotten the chance to introduce her to the certain brunette. He had always seen her around, and what attracted him the most was her intoxicating laugh. She was one of the cutest girls he had ever seen.

A girl he could not have. Why? Because, he had taken her under his wing. The typical bad boy wooed the beautiful, classy girl. He wanted the girl, although she was four years younger than him. He was merely twenty-three years old, as she was only seventeen. It did sound a tad bit wrong, but he knew it would be completely normal. Age didn't matter, it was just a number in his book.

There was one thing he had to do, and that was introduce himself.

His plan?

Well, to bump into her 'accidentally' in the hall, and knock her socks off with his charm.

Cody Rhodes was the epitome of charm, in his opinion.

And when Cody wants the girl... he gets her. Even if it does mean making up rumors about the young Hardy.

All is fair in winning a beautiful young woman's heart.

**----  
Please Review(:  
I would have had it on earlier, but FanFiction was down.  
xoxo, Michelle.**

**Oh, and check out the sequel to Welcome To My Truth. It is called 'Forever And Always.'**


	12. Head Over Heels

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter Twelve: Head Over Heels.**

Clearly, she felt as if the WWE was neglecting her. She would appear in pointless skits involving an air-head blond, two gang members, and washed out hall of famer. Of course, she didn't mind Cryme Tyme, they were nice guys. However, what she did mind was not being used for the right reasons. She was in the WWE for a reason; to wrestle. And that was something they were not allowing her to do. Her television time was cut off because of the popular eye-candy divas, and that bothered her. Mickie James wanted to be the diva in the WWE. She wanted the spotlight, she wanted the belt on her shoulder. Then again, she could only dream of that.

So, there she was, sitting near the interview space, her eyes concentrating on the latest novel she had picked up. Her mind, on the other hand, was on a different thought. Although her WWE life was quite boring, her love life was rather hectic. She had her mind set on one person, someone who had attracted her deeply. He had treated her like a princess, and great friend. The secret both had shared was too big to be let out. And, that was something that bothered her. No one knew about it, and well, it was something she really didn't want to hide. For the sake of everyone else, she had to keep it on the down low.

"Hey," she heard the voice of the familiar man, "Why do I always find you in corners, alone?"

Rolling her eyes, she stared up at the person towering over her, "Because, I have nothing else to do."

"I believe you do, Ms. James." He held his hand out, as she rose an eyebrow, "Come with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

A pout came across his lips, "Why not?"

She coughed a bit, before setting the bookmark in her book. Her brunette curls found themselves being brushed with a pair of slender fingers.

"Because, we're in a public place, where people can see us."

He took her hand, regardless of her obvious comments. She was forced to stand up from her comfortable position, as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Then, we'll go my locker-room."

A smile curved upon her lips, and he led her toward his locker-room. However, she had stopped him mid-way, by a hidden corner. He stared at her in a confused matter, as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"This is much better than the locker-room," she whispered, "Because in the locker-room, people can easily walk in."

He nodded, "I agree."

In a couple of seconds, his lips fell onto the diva's for a sweet passionate kiss. Both had such a passion for each other, no one could compare to. Mickie always knew there was something fantastic about the brunette. Releasing from their kiss, his body pushed her up against the wall, and his head leaned down toward hers. The height difference was nearly a foot, therefore, the diva stood on her tip-toes.

"Ms. James, may I say your kisses are sweet like sugar."

She giggled at the comment. Her lips fell over his for a peck, leaving him wanting more. She slipped out of his grip, the book still in her hand.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," she said in a hush voice, "See you around."

* * *

Nerves raced through her body, as she typed a text message to her boyfriend.

_No. I've actually made a lot of friends. There's one though, that is really great._

_Really? I'm glad. Babe, I have to go. Talk to you later? _

_Sure. _

_Okay, love you._

No response.

Her cellphone was shoved into the jean pocket, and the guilt surged through her body. Poor, Ryan. He has no clue on what is going on over here. Somehow, deep inside, she felt like it didn't matter. All that mattered was the relationship that had developed between Mason and her. No. Ryan, her one year boyfriend, he should be the number one man in her head. Everytime she shut her eyes, all she could see is the beautiful green eyes, and a smile that makes you melt.

Turning the corner, her body bumped against a hard one. Luckily, she didn't fall, a hand touched her arm. Staring up, the most beautiful blue eyes looked down at her.

"Hey," he greeted, "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

Slightly shaking her head, Audrienne nodded, "Oh, no it's alright. I'm fine."

He was gorgeous. Short brown hair, he was tall, built, and he was definitely a guy who could pull off a nose piercing.

"I'm Cody," he extended his hand out, which she gladly took.

"Audrienne."

He smirked, "Nice to meet you, Audrienne."

"You too, Cody." she smiled before taking a step to walk away. However, his hand touched her shoulder.

Turning around, he bit his bottom lip.

"I was wondering, I know we just met, but I can't pass the chance. Do you want to hang out after the show?"

No way. He's asking her out on a date. Her mind went blank, except for that face.

"Er," Audrienne mumbled, her eyes looked down at the ground, "I can't. As much as I would love to, I already have plans."

His lips pouted, and his hand reached for hers, "Sorry to hear that. Maybe next time? I'll see you around, gorgeous."

The blush crept up her neck, and he disappeared from sight. She found herself walk down the hall, and stopped near the gorilla position. The familiar theme music burst through the speakers. He had won.

A few minutes later, a sweaty wrestler came through the curtain. At the sight of her appearance, he smirked.

"Hey, princess."

Princess. She was _his _princess? To her, that was an awesome thing again. However, she was also Ryan's babe. The way Mason had stated it, caused her to feel much more special. Her mind traveled back to Mason, and completely shoved Ryan to the way back.

"You won?"

He nodded as his body came closer to hers. Before long, his arms twined around her waist.

"You're sweating!"

A smirk came across his lips, and he brought her closer. Chuckling, she touched his two arms. His forehead hit against hers, at that instant, his lips touched hers for a sweet kiss. On her tiptoes, she deepened the passionate kiss.

"Audrienne!" The angry voice of a certain person echoed the gorilla position, "Get off of her."

Instantly, both released from their kiss. Audrienne glanced at the person who approached them angrily. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Mason.

"What the hell are you doing?" he harshly questioned, "He isn't your boyfriend."

Mason crossed his arms, "Have a problem, Randy?"

Randy let go of Audrienne's arm, as he got closer to Mason, "I don't want you near her, Mason. Do you understand that? You're a bad influence."

"Uncle Randy," she stepped in between them, "You can't do that."

He nodded, "Yes I can. Audrienne, I don't want you near him.."

"You have no right!"

Mason stepped back, watching the family members begin to verbally fight.

"I'm your legal guardian, I do have a right."

"Mason is my friend," she answered, "Got that?"

Randy ran a hand through his short brunette hair. He apparently didn't notice the serious tone of her voice.

"Since when do 'friends' make out in the hall?"

She bit her bottom lip, in addition, she rolled her blue eyes.

"So? That isn't any of your business."

The legend killer shook his head, he did not like the attitude she was giving him. Nor, did he like the look on Mason's face. He was enjoying the fight he had accidentally caused. Randy pursed his lips, and grabbed Audrienne by the arm.

"Let's go, now." He tugged her away, her rants surrounding the hall. She quickly glanced at Mason, who mouthed a 'later'. The anger overshadowed the sadness of not being with him. As they reached the locker-room, Audrienne broke the grip he had on her arm.

"I hate you!" She screamed, "Why are you trying to ruin everything?!"

By now, Randy was pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe the sudden attitude his niece had with him. Then, it all came together. He just couldn't bare to think of it. However, it was the truth.

He ran a hand over his face, fiercely licking his bottom lip.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?!"

Audrienne eyed her Uncle with such astonishment. Suddenly, she realised the feelings inside of her. The feelings she did not expect to occur, especially with the rebellious high-flyer.

"I think I am."

---  
Please Review(:  
Thanks, Michelle !


	13. Think Twice

**Our Own Destiny  
Chapter Thirteen: Think Twice.  
---**

It wasn't like she didn't care. The guilt had struck her body several times. However, she just couldn't help but realise how she had lost the love she shared for her boyfriend. Yes, he was cute, friendly, athletic, sweet . . . and so on, but there was something missing. Could it possibly be the rebellious character trait? Maybe it was the fact that, Ryan had never done something wrong. Mason, on the other hand, was full of rebellion. He had gotten several tattoos by the age of fifteen. He was different. Compared to the all-star jock, Mason was a freak. If they were ever in school, would she had ever paid attention to him?

The former head captain of the cheerleading squad had fallen in love with a rebel.

Allowing a descent sigh escape her rosy lips, Audrienne leaned her body against the chair. She scrolled down her _Myspace_ page, examining each person on her top. The only person out of her friends that had contacted her was him. She clicked on her comments, and began reading them. As she read, memories began to flood back, and the amusement was clearly shown. She let out some laughs, and some simple shrugs.

"Audrienne."

She glanced up from her laptop to the eyes of a certain face. A light smile came across her lips, as she shut her laptop.

"Hey."

"Can I sit," he asked, pointing to the seat opposite from her. Receiving a nod, he took a seat, "So, how are you?"

She took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee, "I'm pretty okay."

"Cool."

The awkward silence between them grew, as she threw her attention to the person walking into the room. She bit her bottom lip, with no care of possibly drawing blood. The young man next to her noticed the person she had been staring at, and instantly spoke.

"So, what are you doing today?"

She shrugged.

"Well, uh . . . do you want to hang out? It's a free day for me. I have no training."

Audrienne ran a hand through her messy dark locks, "Oh, I don't know. . ."

"Is he a problem? Does your new _boyfriend_ not allow you to hang out with guys or something?"

Taken back by his comment, Audrienne shook her head. She stood up from the table, grabbing her laptop, and coffee.

"That's rude," she retorted, "I don't even know you. Why would I go out with someone I met a couple days ago?"

He smirked in a cocky manner. He motioned his hands up and down toward his body, "Look at me. That's the answer."

"Ugh, that's pathetic."

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, and the blue eyes of the twenty-three year old narrowed. Audrienne felt relieved, as she stared up at him.

"Hey princess," he kissed her temple, "Cody."

Cody stood up from the table, his arms crossed against his chest. He shook his head, obviously displeased with Mason's presence.

"Take care of your _princess_," he harshly warned, "She was flirting up a storm . . ."

"WHAT?!" Audrienne yelled furiously, "That isn't true!"

Cody simply brushed past them, as Audrienne fumed with anger. She stared up at Mason, who was laughing hysterically. Merely rolling her eyes, she handed him the laptop. Both began to walk out of the room, their talk was in the rather quiet mode, partly because of the new 'rule'. A rule that Audrienne and Mason did not approve of.

"My hotel room?" he suggested when they stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah," she nodded, before throwing her coffee into the near by garbage can. Entering the room, Mason placed the laptop on the coffee table. The seventeen-year-old took a seat on the couch. Tucking her knees in, she quickly texted John. She was too afraid to text her Uncle.

_With Kelly. Please tell Uncle Randy. xoxo. _

She did not like to lie - but - she disliked the rule even more. The legend killer was not being fair with her feelings. He did not give two shits about the way she felt about Mason. He wanted her to stay away, and tell her boyfriend the truth. She knew he was right - well - partly right. She did not want to stay away, and she did want to tell her boyfriend.

"Did you tell Randy?"

He handed her a can of coke, taking a seat alongside of her. She shoved her cell in the back of her pocket, before gulping down a huge sip of soda.

"No, I told John," she grinned lazily, "No worries, unless . . . he runs into Kelly? What if he runs into Cody?!"

Mason shook his head, his face inched closer to hers.

"I doubt that," he twirled a strand of her hair, his green eyes locked with hers. In a matter of seconds, the gap between their lips was closed. She found the can of soda fall to the floor, and her two hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Teasing him, she bit his bottom lip, while his hands traveled to her hips.

The makeout session was cut short at the sound of a knock. Slightly panicked, Audrienne jumped off the couch.

"Calm down," Mason told her, "Ssh."

She nodded, her heart raced like a train. Mason checked through the small peephole, a curse was said under his breath.

"Hide," he instructed her, "go to the closet."

"Who is it?" she whispered, her heart was going faster than before.

"Randy."

"I knew he would find me! Mason! I'm dead."

"If you don't hide in the closet. Go."

She sprinted toward the closet, and shut the door. She was surrounded by the darkness of an empty hotel closet. It wasn't comfortable, either. She shut her eyes, praying to herself that he would not suspect her presence. She knew karma was back, only because of her white lie.

Immediately after opening the door, Mason could feel the nerves jump in his body. He knew Randy did not like him very much, and that didn't help the situation. He tried to remain calm and collective. Then again, he did have Randy's niece in the closet.

"What are you doing here?" Mason questioned the legend killer.

"I need to talk with you," Randy answered calmly, "It's about Audrienne."

"Look, I know the rule. She told me about it the day you set it. I don't see why-"

Randy held his hand up, cutting off Mason's sentence, "She has a boyfriend, Mason. I just want you to realise that."

Mason knew that fact, and somehow, it didn't stop him.

"I know."

Randy moved his head, the serious expression on his face was rather different than his 'pyscho' one.

"She's in a huge mess."

"Not necessarily."

"Really?" Randy cocked an eyebrow, "Let's sum this up, yeah? Okay, she has a one-year boyfriend, who cares for her so much . . then there is you."

Mason's fingers combed through his messy hair, "I don't see the mess, Randy."

Aggravated, Randy grew closer to Mason, his icy blue eyes could burn holes into the rebel.

"She's in love with you, Mason."

The dirty blond stood back, his jaw dropped slightly. Audrienne was in love with _him_? She hadn't mentioned it at all. The shock caused him to shake his head in denial.

"No, that isn't possible."

"She told me," he retorted easily, his arms tucked into his chest, "I think it's a phase. So, I want her to get over that stupid phase. Therefore, you stay away from her. Don't talk to her, text her, nothing. I want you to eliminate yourself from her life. If you don't, I swear . . . . "

Mason wasn't intimidated by the twenty-eight year old. With confidence, Mason stood closer to Randy, his green irises glared at him.

"I'm not the one in love with my best friend's girl."

Randy gritted his teeth with anger, "You don't know shit, Mason."

"I can say the same for you," Mason responded quickly, "If you really wanted Audrienne to be happy, you would allow her to see me."

"No. You're a bad influence on her. If I let her stay with you, she'll probably take some of your drugs. . ."

That was where Mason drew the line, that was his past. The past he did not want to reminisce. His forehead leaned against Randy's, his blood grew hot.

"I'll break your fucking neck," Randy's jeering tone was enough to finish off the encounter, "Stay away from my niece."

Mason smirked, "Get out of my hotel room."

Randy turned on his heel, reaching the exit. However, he muttered one last comment.

"You better, _druggie_."

Audrienne could hear Mason throw himself onto her Uncle. The fight began, and soon, many were breaking it up. She stayed in the closet, as the continuous sobs escaped her lips.

She had failed to notice that she had fallen in love with not only a rebel, but a deceiving drug addict.

-----  
**Review.**  
**Thank you, lovebugs.  
xoxo, Michelle.  
**


	14. Promises to keep

****

Our Own Destiny  
Chapter Fourteen: Promises to keep.

Crawling out of the closet, Audrienne found herself hit against the wall. She wiped away the tears mixed with black mascara. She didn't know how to deal with the new found truth. Moreover, her uncle had revealed her secret. She was in love with Mason, and that was something she did not want him to know - not yet. As a matter of fact, she wanted to tell him that secret on a more romantic day. When everything was resolved with Ryan.

"Audrie," Coughing, she peered up slowly at the person over towering her, "Are you... "

"Mason," she cut off his sentence, "Why, didn't you tell me..."

He knelt down in front of her, his swollen lips pursed together. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He meant everything to her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, a his hand lifted her chin up. Their eyes locked, and her tears dripped down her cheeks, "So, so, sorry."

She sniffled, as she wiped the fresh tears. She noticed the cut above his eye, where blood was seeping through. Audrienne stood up from the floor, and took his hand. She pulled him to the bathroom, and set him down on the toilet seat.

"Let's clean that up," she mumbled in a low voice, as she took out a wash cloth and band-aid. Mason smirked, however, it faded once the wet wash cloth touched his bloody cut. He shut his eyes, only to feel a band-aid cover up the cut. Audrienne threw the wash-cloth into the sink, before allowing her hand to run through her brunette locks. She bit her quivering bottom lip, as the words ran through her head. Mason, on the other hand, allowed his green eyes to lock with hers.

His elbow kneeled against the marble sink, as his opposite arm opened, "Come here."

With hesitation, a heavy breath released through her neutral colored lips. However, she did not deny the offer, and settled on his lap.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" she asked, as his arm tightened around her waist.

His lips touched her soft cheek, while his hand stroked her locks. She touched his hand, rubbing his knuckles in a comforting matter. He was afraid to see her reaction, moreover, he did not want to lose her. She was a great person, and a girl he had grown closer to.

"I've been sober for more than a year," he gulped, the nerves surged through his body, "Drugs were my get-a-way. . ."

* * *

Cracking his knuckles, the legend killer felt rather uneasy. His jaw clenched with anger, as he rubbed the side of his face. He didn't want to admit it, but the nineteen-year-old had executed great punches. Then again, the brunette was caught off guard. If he just had gotten a correct hold on his neck, then, he would have kicked his ass much more. Maybe, if Cena wasn't near the hotel room, he could have hurt Mason more than he did.

"Hey," a petite voice entered his thoughts, "Randy."

His head snapped up, while his blue eyes connected with a caramel brown pair. At that moment, he regretted walking down the empty hall. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, as she approached him.

_"At least I'm not in love with my best friend's girl." _

The sentence raced through his mind, causing his migraine to increase in pain. She was always on his mind, dancing around like a beautiful silhouette. Her pearly white smile, curvy body, brunette curls cascading her down her back. She was beautiful, smart, kick-ass, everything he wanted in a girl. He didn't want to see her in his mind. It caused him to fall in that abyss of love. And there she was, standing in front of him.

"Hey, Micks."

She was full of concern for the former champion. The word went by fast about the whole fight, and Mickie - well - she knew about the situation in much more depth. Therefore, she could sense the stress flooding through the lady thriller's body.

"How are you," she questioned in a concerned tone, "I heard about the fight."

"Of course."

She lightly touched the bruise forming on his cheek, causing him to flinch with anger. Taken aback, Mickie took her hand back, running it through her brunette curls. She was aware of the pain he was going through, and the mood he could enter.

"I should go," she took a few step back, her heels barely made a noise because of the carpeted floor. When she fully turned, a hand softly gripped her arm. She bit her bottom lip, slightly afraid of what he would say. He fully twisted her body, causing it to become a bit more closer than expected.

"You don't have to."

Folding her arms against her chest, she twisted her lips in thought. She was attracted to the legend killer, much more than before. That was something she clearly wasn't so proud of. He was not supposed to be her Prince Charming, in fact, he was just a guy.

A guy she had fallen in love with. And that wasn't the best idea, considering the other person who was in love.

"I don't know what to do," he began, as his hands ran through his short hair, "he's going to hurt her."

"And how do you know," asked the former Women's Champion, "Mason is a sweet person, yes, he has flaws. But, who doesn't?"

"Mickie, he was a drug addict, and a total asshole."

"Maybe he's changed."

Randy shook his head, "No. Guys like him don't change."

"Really?" She rose her eyebrow, as she dabbed her finger against his shoulder, "Who used to party like a rockstar? Who used to come back from the clubs wasted? _You_."

"That's different."

"No, it isn't. See, look how you turned out. Randy, you have changed those ways. Mason has too, he's sober and isn't being a complete jerk to people anymore."

Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, Randy realised the points the short diva made. However, he did not like the idea of his niece cheating on her boyfriend. Moreover, the fact that she was falling in love with a wrestler.

He knew how it would turn out.

"She's cheating on her boyfriend, Micks."

Lightly shrugging her shoulders, she placed her hands onto her hips. That was what she was doing too, fooling with two men's emotions.

"I don't think she meant to. I guess she fell in love with someone else," At that moment, she locked eyes with the six-foot one superstar. He knew that somehow the situation was sort of related.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, I know how wrestlers can be. He'll break her heart at the sign of a hot chick."

"It's young love, Randy," she told him with confidence, "Just let her be. If you continue to push that stupid rule, then she's going to rebel even more."

With another sigh, he finally gave up on the subject. The diva was right, he needed to relax. All he was doing was caring for the poor teenager. There was one thing left for him, and that was to apologise to her. He had over-reacted, in a way, that caused all three to feel hurt.

"You must be a pro at love," A smirk flashed across his face, "Thank you, Mickster."

"New nickname, huh? Now I have to think of one."

He cursed under his breath, as the two walked down the hall. Slowly, his hand touched hers, but only for a moment. In front of them stood another superstar. Both felt their bodies tense up as the superstar approached them with a friendly smile.

"I have one," Mickie said softly, "Bunnykinz."

Without a chance to respond at her comment, he found himself smirking at the former champion.

"Hey, man."

John didn't greet his best friend, instead, he flashed a cute smirk to the diva alongside him. A sudden rush of emotion flooded through Orton's body. Unaware with his actions, Randy slipped his arm around the diva's shoulder.

"You ready to go, Mickie?" John asked, his jaw slightly clenched.

She bit her bottom lip, staring at John, then back at the other superstar. She felt the guilt strike through her, to the point that she wanted to be invisible. The tension between the three was building, but it was cut short by her sweet voice.

"Yes," she released herself from Randy's grip, and found her waist in the grip of the Doctor Of Thuganomic's arm. Randy simply grinned, lifting his hand up for a wave.

"Have fun, you two."

"We will." His friend replied sharply, before turning away with the diva by his side. Randy just stood alone, and watched both walk away, laughter filled the hallway second later.

Jealously was an ugly color, and love was complicated, in many aspects.

* * *

"Here I am now," he finished off, as he took a sip of his water, "A successful wrestler, with a horrible past. The best thing is, I'm sober. And, I know, that I will never deal with drugs again, because of the consequences I faced."

Audrienne nodded her head, a satisfied smile graced her neutral lips. She was in complete awe of his story. At some parts, she cringed with fear, at others, she felt the emotion at her throat. Overall, she was content with the way he handled his situation. He had gone through a lot, and to see him healthy as ever, warmed her heart. His drug addiction had began at the age of sixteen, where his mother had began drinking. However, it had gotten worse during the time of the divorce, and depression lead into the situation. As if it couldn't get worse, he enjoyed partying, and his antics were getting the worse of him.

It got to the point of no return. Suspension from the company, and three rehab attempts lead him to sanity. He was glad that his demons were no longer with him, for, he was sober and happy.

"I didn't know you went through so much," she said in an honest voice, "But, you're here healthy and happy. You've become a great person, Mason."

He shook his head, denying that fact. Frowning, Audrienne lifted her head up from the pillow, slightly confused with his reply.

"No, I'm not. Randy's right; you shouldn't be with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Mason felt his heart crash, as he realised what he was going to say. After expressing his story to her, he realised that he wasn't right for her. She deserved someone much more safer, and smarter. She needed a boyfriend who would satisfy her needs. He didn't feel he could fulfill that requirement. He was just another guy, who had been a complete screw-up.

"I think we should. . . remain friends."

Audrienne's blue eyes grew big, and her jaw nearly dropped. She lifted herself up from the bed completely, as she took his hand with hers.

"I don't want to," she shook her head, "I want to be with you, Mason. I'm in love with you."

"That isn't the best choice for you, Audrie. I could turn into a complete maniac, which would lead to. . . causing you pain."

She shook her head once more, "No. That will not happen, Mason. You won't turn into a maniac, because I'll keep you sane. You won't cause me pain, because we'll be happy."

He bit his bottom lip, not caring for the pain it executed.

"How are you so sure, I won't? If we're together, we'll get in fights. I'll end up yelling an offensive thing to you, and you'll be hurt...."

"That's the point! It's what we'll do. We'll fight till no end, then makeup. We'll take a walk through the rain, and share kisses. You'll force me to go on a roller-coaster, even if I don't want to. You will hold me tight when we watch a scary movie... I'll flick through your radio channels, and you'll groan because you don't like the music. You'll give me a nickname, and I'll give you one. At night, you'll call me, and I'll call you. When you're upset, I'll be there, the same way you will be there for me."

Mason smirked at her sudden rant of what love was. He noticed that all he wanted was her, and nothing else.

She wanted him the same way.

"There's a problem."

"What is it, now?"

"What are you going to do about Ryan?"

She ran a hand through her locks, before laying her head once more on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, and the immediate thoughts ran through her mind. Ryan was in love with her, and she wasn't feeling the same way for him.

Somehow, she knew it would work out. If not, then, she would be the one to go completely insane.

"I'll figure it out," she answered confidently, as she turned on her side, "Just don't leave me, please. Give us a chance."

His face inched closer to hers, where his lips broke the small gap between their lips. His forehead leaned against hers, as she stared into his green eyes.

"I'll always be here," he said with no hesitation, "I promise."

----  
**Please, Please Review(:  
Sorry for the lack of updates!  
xoxo, Michelle.**


End file.
